


Music Box

by Cutiepasta



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Natasha, Everyone got attached, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Human Experimentation, Mama Bear Nat will find you, Memory Loss, Multi, No bata, Past Child Abuse, Perter has no personal space, Peter is sensitive baby koala who needs hugs to live, Peter-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Reunions, Robot Dogs, Separation Anxiety, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a good dad, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, long lost brother, peter is 10, possible stony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiepasta/pseuds/Cutiepasta
Summary: Pure white...golden threads...a warm cheerful smile.Peter awoke again from that dream, he hated it. Everytime he'd just wake up crying, not even remembering what really happened.He lived a somewhat normal life up till that point but that was before the bite. He told Harry to stop but he didn't listen. Now he's being taken away from Aunt May just so he could remain safe. He can't go back into hiding so easily now that the Avengers know what he is.Now the only thing stopping Fury from sending Peter to Professor Xavier's school was Tony Stark agreeing to let him stay with him. As innocent as it seemed at first, Tony knew that Peter had a bigger hand in his plan then anyone knew.





	1. Biting remark

* * *

Pure white...golden threads...a warm embrace. The words  _'I love you.'_ could be felt on the tip of his tongue.

Peter bolted upwards in his bed like a rocket. His skin was covered in a cold sweat as he ran his hand through his chestnut hair. His chest hurt, it felt like a needle was pushed into his heart, twisting and pulling with every beat. He cried softly, like he always did. It always made him sad, that dream. That stupid dream.

The boy sighed wiping away the last of his tears and took a quick shower. Peter put on his favorite blue Captain America t-shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts. It would be a hot spring day, not to mention the last day of school.

He had time to work since school started in a few hours and aunt May was still sleeping. Peter pulled out an old shoe box from under his bed and began working on his favorite projects. The first was his most recent collection of miniature music boxes. Golden cogs and gears littered his desk as he created his wind-up masterpieces. Each played one of a kind tones within their wooden casings. They sold for quite a lot on the internet but Peter wasn't planning to sell a certain box. The boy always picked at least one out of his batches that he wants to keep while the others are sold. This time it was a redwood one with golden gears with a song called ' _the merry-go-round of life' (look it up is a lovely_ song) _._ It was a special one, he could feel it.

Peter looked up from his work and realized he only had ten minutes to get to the bus. He was so wrapped up in working he forgot again. Quickly Peter slipped the music box into his pocket and a collection unfinished parts and almost instantly he had his backpack and was out the door.

* * *

It was a short day at school with lots of fun games and short goodbyes to students and teachers.

Peter and Ned walked the car-rider area where Ned's mom was waiting for her son.

Peter hugged Ned goodbye and promised he'd see him later. They'd be in in the sixth grade together next semester and spent the summer playing video games.

As Peter walked to the buses he saw someone familer waiting for him in front of a black car. It was Harry, waving to him. Peter sprinted over to see him.

"Harry! What are you doing here!?" Peter yell excitedly hugging the blonde. He always did like blonde hair, sometimes Harry would let him play with it when he was bored. 

Harry went to a different school this year so they didn't hang out often so this was a pleasant surprise. He must have ditched school without Peter again.

"I thought you'd want to hang out today so my dad called your aunt and she said it was okay." Harry said picking Peter up as the boy hugged him.

Peter pulled away as he pouted playfully.

"There you go again assuming things about me." Peter fake sighed and looked off in the distance "Sorry I'm waiting for someone else."

Harry laughed "May I ask who is the lucky girl?"

"No one you need to know about." Peter looked away again.

Harry opened the car door and grabbed Peter by the waist and pulled him in.

"Sorry, you'll have to see this non existent girlfriend later." Harry said signalling the driver to go.

The boys pushed and shoved as Harry was intent on get Peter to surrender.

"No! Cut it out you'll break my box!"  Peter cried as he pushed Harry away. Then he moved to the other side of the backseat.

"Ohhh, another box. Is it for the mystery girl?" Harry teased as Peter pulled out the box.

"You can't make fun of it. Don't you remember the day I gave you yours?" Peter smiled coyly as he held the smooth red wood casing close to his chest.

Harry pulled out a box of his own. It was a pale cream color. It played the tune ' _morning grace'._ The day he met Peter the boy pressed the box into his hand said goodbye and ran away, they where friends ever since. Harry would be willing to say he was enamored by Peter and his strange ways.

"It means that soon I'm going to meet someone special. And this will be their box." Peter smiled. The boxes are for the people important to him and soon he'll have another friend.

He can't forget people if they have a box, at least that's what Peter believed. He doesn't know why but for the longest time he was afraid he'd forget something important, so he'd put so much time and energy on his trinkets that there was not way he'd forget someone he gave something so important to him.

The soon stopped in front of the Osborn building. Harry pulled out his ID and made Peter leave his bag as he dragged the boy to through the door.

"Harry, why are we here?" Peter asked slinking away from the gaze of the guards patrolling the building.

"Dad has to work late so we're stopping by." Harry pulled Peter farther and farther into the unknown depths of the research labs. 

Peter realized that the route to Mr.Osborn's office was different from normal. Harry would hide from any guards that could be heard. Peter could feel his worry taking over as his heart rate increased, taking a deep breath he focused on something else like how comforting it was holding Harry's hand or who will the music box belong too.

Harry pulled them into a room, a research lab. The room was dark, but it was clean with a faint smell of antiseptic. Peter didn't want to be here.

"Harry, we should go. Your dad isn't here, and we shouldn't be here without an adult." Peter whined, he so was scared of getting caught.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing. You said before that you wanted to see more of the lab. This part has exclusive research I know you'll love." Harry flicked the light switch on showering the room and blinding white light.

It was like Peter's dream. So much like it, it hurt. Blinding white light, Harry's blonde hair, his warm hand in his. It felt familer.

 ...No...this isn't it. That isn't the light he saw, Harry's hair it too pale to be the gold, and the warmth of that hug wasn't like this.

Peter wanted to go home, he didn't like the lab, it was too cold and too bright. He pulled on Harry's hand as he tried to leave but stilled when he felt something. Something small, as it crawled up his skin. Then came the bite, the stinging white hot pain.

"Peter, are you okay?"Harry asked watching Peter's eyes go hazy. There was a loud crash as everything went dark and Peter fell to the floor.

 


	2. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha meets Peter.

Natasha couldn't believe she was doing this, but Tony could be convincing when he wanted to be. Then again this could be important so she'd wait to complain.

Rumor has it that Norman Osborn head of Oscorp™ was running a few less then ethical experiments. Nat didn't know the specifics of it, she expected to find illegal dumping grounds or improper animal testing. She found the first on a computer in the main office, the later however wasn't there at all.

Sure dumping waste is a crime but the punishment was nothing but a slap on the wrist. This couldn't be what Tony was looking for.

The think that worried her was the lack of test subjects in the building. A few bugs yes but not much else. Oscorp does use testing after all they did make medications but you need more then a few tissue samples to get results.

Strangest thing of all was even though the building was open, no one was here. Guards were everywhere, yet very few hallways were lit. The office spaces were empty, and the labs clean and unused. Yet, it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, people should be getting ready to clock out in a hour or two.

It was unnerving, but it made it easy to move around the security. 

Slowly making her way through the dark hallway, Natasha spotted a stream of light peeking through a labratory door. Consciously she pressed her ear close to the door trying to make out any sounds.

"Peter, come on. You gotta get up. We can go now. I promise I'll listen next time, so stop playing." A small scared voice sobbed "I don't like this game Peter. We have to go now."

Natasha bite her lip for a moment. Should she com Tony and ask what he knew about this or just jump in? She had no idea what was going on the other side of the door though or if she could help. Still she opened the door anyways.

What she found was expected but not wanted. 

Two small boys, one hovering over another with a scared and helpless look on his face. The other was curled up on the ground, convulsing in pain.

The blonde ones eyes darted over to her, his eyes washed over with relief.

"Your-" He started before Natasha pressed a finger to her lips and made a shush sound.

She didn't know much about seizures just that the kid was likely having one. Trying not to look like she was panicking, Nat ripped a strip of leather from her jacket and pressed it between the shaking boy's teeth. Now he won't grind down his teeth. **(Warning do not do this. This is one of the first things you learn not to do in first aid training. Granted Natasha doesn't know what she's doing and is kind of scared.)**

"What happened?" She asked the blonde boy pressing the com in her ear, so Bruce and Tony could hear from the car downstairs.

"We walked in here and Peter suddenly fell. Then I found that thing latched onto his neck." The boy pointed to a bug trapped under a glass beaker.

"Nat what is it" Tony asked over the com, his voice was steady but there was something else in it.

"It's a spider, a blue and red one. I don't know the exact name of it." Natasha said as she found a lid for the container.

"Take it with you. And the kid too." Tony responded quickly.

"I'll be taking your friend to the hospital, you should go home. And stopped sneaking into labs, before your the one who gets hurt." Natasha scolded the boy as she put the bug away in her bag and gently picked up the quivering boy making sure to support his head on her shoulder. "Go to one of the guards and have them except you out. With luck you'll only have at get yelled at by your parents."

She swiftly made her way done the hallway trying to be gentle even in her manic pace.The boy was surprisingly light even for a child his age. That just made it easy for her to make run for it when suddenly an alarm went off. She barely dodged the uniformed thugs headed her way. Natasha couldn't do much but ran with the boy in her arms but she sweared to God if any on these assholes accidentally hurt him or god forbid on purpose there would be hell to pay.

She ran to the exit where Tony threw open the door as she got in and the limo drove off leaving the angry men behind.

Natasha sighed in relief as she checked on the boy in her arms. In the heat of the moment she didn't realize he stopped shaking...stopped breathing. In fact all that running might have made it worse.

"Oh no. Oh God no!" Natasha scrambled to figure out what to do. "He's not breathing, Bruce what do I do, he's not breathing!"

"Calm down Nat." Bruce responded in kind but clearly he was just a worried. "Let me see." Bruce pressed two fingers to the side of the kids' neck.

Nothing... something no amount of chest compressions could fix. A child's body heat is supposed to be higher then an adult's yet the boy was getting colder by the minute. He was dead.

"I'm sorry." Bruce said finally, clinching his fist.

"Your not serious." Natasha said bitting her lip but Bruce's nod only cemented the fact.

"Fuck! Are you telling me that whatever abomination that was created in that toxic dump of a lab killed this boy. Fucking hell!No that can't be it." Tony ranted, but from the look in his eyes he didn't accept this."Nat hand him to me."

Natasha was reluctant to consider letting go but she complied. Carefully she handed the boy to Tony unsure of what he was going to do.

"Peter, I know you're not dead. You didn't go through all this trouble just to die." Tony spoke to the boy, much to the confusion of the other two in the car.

Slowly color returned to the boy's cheeks and his breathing returned. A small hand lifted up and pressed over were Tony's heart would be before finding the arc reactor. Almost instantly the boy shot up nearly hitting Tony on the chin. Almost robotically he pulled out the tiny music box from his pocket and pressed it into Tony's hand before falling back into sleep.

 "Guys, I'm officially a god now. I have given life, now I must learn to take it back from the heretics who defile my name." Tony boasted as he marveled at the red box placed in his hand.

"Stop joking for a moment Stark. What did you do?" Natasha said watching Peter's chest rise and fall peacefully. The boys pink tinted cheeks where pressed comfortably against Tony's chest.

"I don't know. I was 50% sure that he'd live, ok 25% but I was hopeful." Tony shrugged.

"Are you say there was a possibility that the arc reactor could save him." Bruce said in astonishment.

"No, that's impossible. What I'm saying is that there was a possibility he'd survive period. It was a hunch based on what I've seen so far. My theory might be proven after we talk to him." Tony said pointing to the boy currently sleeping on him. "Natasha please take him back."

"Umm, no I think he's in good hands right now." Nat said taking a picture with her phone and sending it to the others with a caption reading 'Tony made a friend.'

Tony being pinned down couldn't snatch the phone away from her and any attempts to do so was met with a small whins and quivering lips from the boy. Peter looked like at any minute he'd wake up and all hell would break loose, that is if the bright red bite mark was any sign of how much pain he was in.

 Bruce was able to take his eyes of the strange scene before him and examined the spider that started this.

It didn't resemble any specimen in the wild with it's strange blue and red coloration. It was quite odiviously radioactive because of his strange behavior. Spiders often would stay away from humans yet this one was actively seeking out victims. Now it seemed to be oddly calm about its containment.

"Tony can I see that box." Natasha asked  looking at the music box.

Tony passed the toy to her and watched as she examined it.

"It has a carving on the bottom with... today's date." Natasha said holding the trinket up the light. Opening the top she noticed the gold leaf gears interlocked with ornate brass cogs. Winding up the toy it played soft sweeping melody before a small compartment popped open with a slip of paper inside.

 _'Do not let me forget':_ It read.

Tony took the paper and read it over. Frustration ebbed away at his features as he put the paper away. Whatever's wrong he wasn't about to say anything about it.

The ride back to the compound was quite after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is the best, she's trying her best to save Peter.  
> Tony is being so cryptic, I love it. He can't let everyone in on this just yet.


	3. Hold him

Bruce and Tony worked as fast as possible to get all the information they needed. Bruce collected DANA samples from Peter and the spider and began full scale examinations from x-rays to cat scans. Tony had FRIDAY continue research on his thoery. Every second things didn't line up Tony's conviction grew stronger.

"Tony what exactly are we looking for? I'll admit my curiosity is peeked but he's still just a child." Bruce asked as he passed the blood samples over to Tony.

"Friday, run a blood test on this and find anyone with even a remote match." Tony said placing a vile into a machine."Trust me Brucy you'll know when you see it."

Bruce held up a rather strange x-ray. The kid bone structure was so unique, the outermost shell was incredibly thick yet the insides were hollow like birds wing. This likely contributed to the lack of weight he had. Still with a hollow bone structure  a large number of future broken bones where to be expected but this didn't seem likely. The bones where like a hardened exoskeleton, organic but a strong as steel at least in theory.

The rate of the boy's blood pressure was also amazing. It seemed especially high for a child but the kids heart was easy handling it since it was rather large. The amazing part of it was the circulation, usually when someone was hung upside down longer then a few minutes the blood would pool in that area causing pain like standing up too long but with the amount of blood rushing through Peter he could stay in that position indefinitely.

With each discovery Bruce became more and more invested in the enigma that was Peter.

Tony on the other hand was dealing with a more bittersweet feeling because he was right but he didn't like it.

"There are no close matches Mr.Stark. The DNA sequencing has too many variables to match up with a human counterpart. I wouldn't call Peter an alian either. He's similar to a custom man child, uniquely made to order." FRIDAY explained mapping out the DNA sequence on the screen.

It displayed many traits some common and other nearly impossible. Instead of normal green eyes the trait displayed was acidic green. Peter had a dominant blonde gene yet he displays brunette even though he shouldn't be able too. It's like staring into a 'whats wrong with his picture' puzzle, the longer you look the more things don't add up. 

Tony needed to look more into this.

The scientists focused on their tasks as Peter slept soundly on the couch in the next room, still resting from his earlier ordeal. Steve was asked to watch him as soon as the tests where done. Watching Tony pushing the kid into his arms before running off was entertaining.

Tony however didn't let out that the kid was here for any kind of testing so as far as the other avengers knew the kid was his nefew that he didn't want to deal with.

Steve knew how Tony could get when he was working and even with his urge to scold the man for leaving the kid here but he chose to go along with it. He wrapped Peter in a blanket and sat down to read a book.

Steve knew he could handle the kid especially one so quite, he wondered why Tony seemed so ready to get rid of - _thrump_ -

Peter fell off the couch and hit his head on the floor. Crap! Steve rushed over to flailing child who was five seconds away from strangling himself trying to untangle the blanket all the while crying. 

Steve quickly tried to untangle the blanket  only get kicked in the stomach. He hunched over holding his wounded abdomen.

And the crying didn't stop. 

"Steve what did you do?!" Tony yelled over Peter as he walked into the room.

"I didn't do anything! He just started screaming!" Steve yelled back watched Peter's face turn red.

"Well fix it!" Tony yelled covering his ears wishing for the suffering to end.

At that moment Clint walked in holding a soda and bored, only to hear the familiar sound of crying.

"What the hell is going on?" Clint asked watching two adult men arguing over a child.

"He wouldn't stop crying!" Steve panicked.

"Just hold him till be calms down and stop yelling." Clint said sighing heavily.

Steve waited for Peter to stop throwing his arm around before picking the boy up and hugging him.

Peter's wailing got louder as he pushed against Steve and kicked his legs. Steve whinced as he tried to calm the boy. As the kids energy drained he finally opened is eyes, they were so hazy and fearful you could tell in his mind he was somewhere far away.

The crying slowly died down as Peter realized that whatever was wrong it's gone now. Steve rubbed the little guys back to comfort him as Peter wrapped Captain in a hug. Peter's tear stained cheeks were red from lack of air, his voice was practically gone, he was only able to make small little hiccups and whins.

"What happened?" Clint asked finally, he really needed to know the story for this.

"He fell and hit his head in his sleep."Steve said softly, he felt Peter relax in his arms as his head rested comfortably on Steve's shoulder. 

"So he got scared and panicked. Your yelling must of made it worse. I hope you two are proud of yourselves. See this is why I get the father of the year mug." Clint felt the need to say, honestly these people don't understand kids.

Peter was calm, but now he was alot more curious about his surroundings, like who was carrying him or where he was.

"Peter now that you're awake, how about he have a talk. I have lots of questions for you." Tony asked meeting the boy's bright eyed gaze.

Peter wanted to ask questions of his own but since he was being held so comfortably he thought that could wait. Feeling no need to rush Peter buried his face in the crook of Cap's neck and watched Tony get irritated.

"Kid I do not have all day. Let's go." Tony ordered this time.

Almost spitefully Peter hugged the confused Steve just to piss off Tony. 

Even if Peter didn't know the situation he wasn't about to pass up the chance to cause trouble. And to do that he'd just have to stay with Captain America.

Peter thought for a moment before pulling away. Pale skin, blonde hair, genuine smile, yep that's the Cap. 

Wait... CAPTAIN AMERICA!!!

When did he-how did he? Where's Harry? And Mr.Osborn? Why is it on man here? Why is Captain America holding him? Where is the bathroom!!!

"Put me down! I have to pee!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is still not taking and Steve is doing his best in the face of crying children. Clint being the voice of reason make me laugh though and yes he has a collection of mugs with sayings on them and no one can use them till they've earned that right.


	4. He's mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony does something rash.

"Open up." Bruce as gently as he pressed a small light to the roof of Peter's mouth. Bruce hummed indecisively before tapping a small tool on one of his upper canines.

"What is it this time?" Tony asked leaning over the makeshift examination table. Bruce was adament that he finishes his work while Tony talked to the boy.  

The way he brushed off a bite from a radioactive and not to mention poisonius insect is both admirable and dangerous. His blood could lead to the key to stopping the effects of radiation on the human body.

"His canines are huge. I'd call it vampiric but they are serrated like a predator and his lower canines are slightly hook shaped. Tony a recammend you do not make him angry. A bite might saw your arm to pieces." Bruce said pulling the tools away and writing something down on notepad.

"Serrated?" Peter asked watching Bruce's movements closely as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Serrated means that your teeth have a rough texture at the edges." Bruce answered back letting Peter down from the table as he went back to research on the DNA samples.

Peter moved to follow the doctor before Tony grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Peter, I still have a few questions. You'll need to give Dr.Banner some space." Tony said leading Peter away. "Peter do you understand anything that's going on?"

"You're...wait...I knew this. I know you're someone I know." Peter searched his faulty memory." Right the Avengers or something. " It was always harder to recall appearances in person and not on the TV. The same thing happened after he met Harry, it was hard to connect an image on TVs or photos to real life or in vise versa.

Peter sighed, his head was feeling foggy right now, all his thoughts were running together. He needed another nap.

"Kids are usually more excited to meet us but since you were basically kidnapped I'll over look it." Tony snark was a boundless as ever. 

Peter tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy.

'Who is this guy again?' Peter thought. The information was scrambled in his head. Something was wrong so very wrong.

Tony was just as confused. The kid was strange, his eyes wondered around the room in a haze. He needed to get his full attention.

Slowly Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar wooden box. Instantly Peter's eyes locked on it.

"Peter, if I have your attention now. What is this about?" Tony placed the box in the palm of the boy's hand. "Why did you write that message in here? What did you forget?"

"I forgot? I forgot. I **forget**. I don't know what or when or how." Peter mumbled. It was like he didn't know what he was saying. Every few seconds his hand reached for his neck and scratched the red rash of that bug bite.

Tony sighed, he knew it. For every second that passed the boy became more and more warped. The bite was getting to him.

"What did you forget, Peter focus for a moment." Tony grabbed the boy by the shoulders and tried to get him to make sense.

"My box... my box...where's Harry? No! I saw something! My dream and the lab! I remember it!" Peter's eyes widened with elation as he realized what ever was going on in his head.

"What happened?" Tony sighed with relief he finally had his information.

"It has all happened before! The lab, the kids but we were rats." Peter said happily, he smiled sleepily clearly slipping into a sleepwalking like state.

'Never mind he was just having a reaction from his bite.' Tony rubbed his temples as he felt the need to get a drink build. He was getting nowhere fast.

Everyday kids are disappearing and reappearing out of the ether and no one says a word and Tony needed to know why. Peter was just one of hundreds so he had to know something anything. The coincidence of his presence in the lab while Tony was there couldn't be for nothing. And just like today the kid was off.

* * *

~1 month ago~

Norman Osborn was always a pain in the ass for Tony. Understandable due to their polar business practices but Norman himself knew how to push the Avengers buttons.

Meetings between them were short only done at pubic events. This time however Osborn invited Stark to his office for whatever reason.

Tony was no idiot, he knew something was up. Osborn insisted that this was about a recent break through he had that could be useful to him, while that could be true in the end that wasn't the real reason.

When Tony had his sit down with Norman he found himself distracted. Two little boys were sitting at a round table playing with toys.

"Don't worry about them. They won't even look this way unless you call them." Norman laughed. "You know my son Harry, the other ones name is...um..we call him Peter I believe."

Tony watched them for moment. Peter was fiddling with some kind of spring lock toy and once he finished he walked over to Norman and handed it to him before running back to his friend. All the while he never looked up or even noticed his presence, robotic in his movements and stance.

Norman winded up the small toy, as it made it's slow deep melody it stalled. It was broken again. Peter jumped up and retrieved the box and sat back down, he took it apart and began his work again. 

"He's a genius, born and breed to be one. The Parker's have done well for themselves. I just wish Harry could have been the same but I know what impossible means" Norman laughed again at his own personal joke. He was taunting Stark, but with what?

"To be fair, I'm a stranger to the whole parenting thing so I can respect any one who can raise a week adjusted kid. Not many have managed that task." Tony joked, he didn't see much of a difference between the boys, they both seemed fine. Harry drew pictures as he watch Peter worked, he was oddly normal for someone raised by Norman but then he noticed the difference. Peter was much more vibrant, His skin, hair, eyes all of it made the world around him look washed out. His skin was brighter redder then anyone else's he's ever seen, his hair was several shades of brown and those eyes they were like burning acid. The boy wasn't right, not normal somehow.

The meeting was ended early was Tony rushed to his car. He was concerned, very concerned.

"FRIDAY I need everything you can find on Peter Parker." He said speaking into his phone.

Seconds later he had it. The first puzzle pieces of the mystery.

"Peter Parker, doesn't exit Mr. Stark. Actually he does but only on paper. Any photos of him are switched out periodically and replaced with completely different children all under the same paperwork." FRIDAY said confused, everything she dug up contradicted each other.

"Where are the other children?" Tony asked nervous of the answer.

"They all haven't been listed under the Parker name but the similar kids have be found with completely different names. It's like all their information at one was copyed and pasted where ever it was needed and the government looked the other way. Peter Parker is a catch all term it seems, like John Doe. Luckily it seems that the only Perter left at the moment is this is the one."

* * *

 

Tony spent the next month studying the cases of ghost children as he called them. They would appear and dissapper in completely different states with new identities and families constantly. None of them were reported missing though any evidence of them living with their previous families were erased.

 Peter himself didn't belong in his own household more than likely his paperwork was faked. He needed to keep an eye on the kids current gurdians who could be being paid off by the mastermind behind this, one he was sure was Osborn.

Tony kept his eye on Peter. School, hobbies, clubs all of it. The kid was a good student, too good for pubic school if you asked Tony. Peter was also very talented he made wind up toys and gadgets something that could turn into mechanics when he's older. His curiosity in biology should be kelt in check since at one point he kidnapped the neighbor's cat to study it's bone structure. (He hoped the kid wasn't planning to be the next Ted Bundy.)He also was a member of the boy scouts, what could be more wholesome then that, Steve could a field day with that alone.

The kid was happy and healthy (as far as he knew) so it was seemed fine dispite the mystery surrounding him, but then the others, the kids just like him began to go missing but this time the didn't resurface. Only bodies.

Peter could be next for all Tony knew and it wasn't like the fake gurdians bat an eyelash as kids died. They deserved better then that, Peter deserved better then that.

So Tony made the choice to dig up anything on Oscorp ™ that could link it to the childrens deaths. Peter just so happened to be there when he shouldn't.

"Kid you are impossible." Tony said watching the boy drift in and out of sleep.

"Tony are you talking to Peter? It's getting late, you should probably get him to bed. Also with the amount of tranquilizer from the bite he should still be resting." Bruce called as he stared intensively into a microscope.

Tony sighed in response as he lifted the small boy who was seconds away from falling on his ass. As he opened the door Tony was faced with a old friend, Fury looked rather upset today.

"Stark, I'm going to ask you one question. Who is this?" Fury crossed his arms as he glared at the billionaire.

"This is Peter and it's his bed time so I'll be going now." Tony hoped Fury would take the hint but he didn't.

"I'd like to know why Natasha was seen running out of Oscorp holding him not to mention being chased by guards. Or how about why you were in Oscorp in the first place." Fury wasn't in the mood for games.

"The kid was in a lab accident, we rescued him. He became a mutant because of it." Tony pieced together a lie quickly, if Fury knew the truth without evidence he'd have to send the kid back just to end up like the others.

"Where is his family?" Fury asked further putting pressure on the lie.

"He's an orphan." That wasn't a lie technically so it didn't count.

"Well if that's the case I'll call Professor Xavier and he'll take Peter off your hands." Fury pulled out his cellphone and began to daily a number.

"No, he won't like it there." Tony said instantly, there is no way in hell Xavier is make his kid into a X-man.

"It's not about what he likes it's about what is best."Fury stated bluntly, the kid's happiness was irrelevant.

"He's not dangerous Fury but he isn't normal either. He'd feel so out of place there. This is his home, don't take that away from him. Also he should have one on one time with a parental figure, like a normal kid before they hit puberty. Do you think a mutant school would be conserned with his familial life?" Tony listed off point after point keeping his voice low so he wouldn't wake Peter.

"This is very important to you but I know that the boy will grow up perfectly fine under the professor's guidance. He has helped many like him. " Fury said bluntly.

"How do I know that Fury? All I know is he can't go there." Tony was refusing to budge under any circumstances.

"Who else could provide for the child?" There where next to none able to foster something as volatile as a superpowered boy.

"I can." No one would believe Tony was telling the truth if it wasn't for the conviction in his voice.

"You are aware that raising a child is a life long commitment and unlike a robot any issues he faces are both your problem and your fault."

"Yes I am, I'm not some cold hearted bastard. I'm taking him with me."

"Tony, if you think you are equip to deal with him, fine. But you're not ready." 

"You won't stop me?" Tony was sure Fury wouldn't allow him to take Peter. Not that he could, he was a grown man.

"You can do whatever you want. Just remember the kid isn't harmless and if you aren't careful he could end up hurting you if he meant it or not." Fury admitted to himself that he knew Peter wouldn't hurt Tony on purpose but it'd hurt the kid more if it was an accident. Growing up around his own kind would be better.

It wasn't until Fury left that Tony realized the weight of his actions. He had a kid, one he could disappoint and embarrass however he wanted. It made his stomach hurt just thinking about it. More importantly the kid wasn't his though, he'd need to get in contact with the family assigned to the boy and maybe get information from them.

Tony placed Peter in the closest bedroom in the compound (sorry Wanda) before going back to his computer.

He tried to upload the most recent information on Peter in order to find any changes only to find it was gone. Everything including his birth certificate, school transcripts, and family history. Peter no longer existed in the eyes of the government. He was unpersoned.(I will love you forever if you get the reference.)

Tony was no stranger to going against the grain so he did what he must. He saved an older version on the same information and re-uploaded it into the government database. With that he put his name in as the legal guardian making Peter officially his. Tony had the last laugh but he still made sure to keep the phone number for 'Aunt May', after all Peter was used to being with her. 

 Tony believed he could definitely take care of small mutant boy. I mean how hard could it be.

**(Harder then you can ever believe Stark!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is doomed. Also for future reference nothing is a coincidence. I spent forever on this chapter so I hope someone likes it.


	5. A scary morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the final edit of the chapter. I'm crunched for time and will edit it later so here's the current version so expect a few mistakes.

_Bare feet pounded against the tail floors, a small boy ran through the tight corridors set up before him. He was trying tired, so tired he had to stop and take a breath. He couldn't do it, there was no way he could find the exit._

_"Keep going. You have 30 seconds left." An  voice echoed in the plain white chamber._

_He kept going out of fear, but then the buzzer went off.The thundering ring made his ears hurt as he hunched over in pain. The test was over, he failed. He shuttered and braced himself as the cold metal clasp around his neck came to life and sent another violent shock through his body._

_It hurts. It hurts so much._

Peter jumped out a bed, fear flooded his senses as his eyes darted around his unfamiliar surroundings. His head throbed dully as he reached up to run his hand through his hair. His neck felt itchy and raw, like a rash. 

Peter calmed himself by taking a few deep breaths and took a look around. The room was nicely decorated with a few plants and wall decorations. Slowly Peter tipped toed over to the door and listened for any noise. He could hear footsteps farther down.

He had no idea where he was or why he was here and he wasn't about to just wait for someone to get him.

Peter opened the door to a wide, open layout hallway. I'd be hard to sneak anywhere here especially without dark colors in the environment to blend into. Still Peter would not be stopped as he leaned on the pale gray tinted walls. Then he attempt to slide across like a spy or a cool secret agent, only to realize his hands are stuck. Quickly he tried to pull away only to remain stuck until he used his foot to pry his way apart, and in comic fashion managed to get his hands free but got his foot stuck instead while falling to the floor.

So Peter was faced with one of his biggest problems because he couldn't get up and was stuck in enemy territory. What would become of our fallen hero, lost and confused with no one to he- wait is that a dog. Oh, God it's coming this way. It's a dog, a very big dog.

Peter just so happened to be afraid of those. Very afraid.

As the black and brown pup bounded towards him Peter managed to jump up and scramble up the wall. The big mutt followed behind jumping up and wagging her tail trying to get the scared boy.

Peter instinctively continued his escape as he used the ceiling as his new path to freedom.

As he crawled manicly the dog followed him in a game of chase. Peter scurried through door after door unconsciously getting closer to voices in the distance.

Just as Peter entered the living room the dog began barking. Peter screamed in fright making everyone in the room look at him.

Natasha and Scott were just talking as Steve's mutt came in barking as she chased Peter.

"Peter! Get down from there!" Natasha yelled as she watched the panicked boy cling to the rafters. 

"No. Nope. Non. Nein. Nìet. Ne. Nej. Nee." Peter planted himself firmly on the ceiling as he sat down.

"Where did he learn Dutch?" Natasha asked herself. "Scott do something!"

"As much as my parental instincts are screaming at me grab him, I can't do anything." Scott was quite aware that Tony made the ceilings too high for someone to grab a step ladder and just grab the boy."Also in all honesty I'm not sure I'm willing to get close to a kid walking on the ceiling, I've seen the excerist and I'm not dieing first."

 "Coward. He's harmless, I think." Natasha laughed before contemplating useing a broom to force the kid down.

"Who's kid is he anyway? Can't be Clint's right?" Scott asked scratching his head, he was fully prepared to just leave the kid to his fate. Peter looked perfectly fine up there and could probably get done on his own, but try telling Natasha that with her 'save the baby' complex.

 

* * *

 

Tony's finger lingered over the last digit of the phone number, he wanted to put this off but there was no time. Peter would be up at any minute and have to explain this situation. But how could he explain this to his caretaker, how could he trust her, for all he knew she could tell her bosses where the kid really is.

Still Tony pressed the call button taking the risk for any information he could get. It rang twice before a loud and angry voice screeched over the comm.

"Listen you bastards, leave me the hell alone! I won't be threatened by the likes of you and your petty thugs! I don't know who took him if you didn't but I do know that if I find him first I'll make sure you never find him! You hear me!" She sounded tired and sad if her heavy breathing and cracking voice was any indication.

"Mrs.Parker this isn't... whoever you where talking to before. I'm a third party, interested and keeping Peter safe for the time being." Tony looked over to his computer monitor to check if the call was being tracked.

"Who are you? Did you take Peter? Is he ok?" May asked rapidly she was desperate to see the boy safe.

"He's fine, currently he's sleeping in another room and I'm not ready to wake him so you won't be able to talk to him. What I need now is answers. Why was he found in Oscorp headcourters yesterday afternoon?" 

"Oscorp? He wasn't suppose to be there. His friend's father Norman Osborn called me and asked to allow a play date that afternoon at his house. While Norman invited the boys to his office sometimes when he worked they usually went to his house first." May explained, she seemed to trust Osborn alot despite hating the people Tony guessed had to do with the missing kids.

"Were you aware of Peter's biological anomalies?"

"Of course I was. I was told he needed the chance to grow up normal and have a family through the program. I didn't care what he was."

"What program?" 

"Project Nephilim, it's supposed to give orphaned mutants a chance to live like normal humans with families of there own under the government. But resently kids in the program dissapper day after day, the children were being taken back was my best guess. I don't know why or how."

"Where are the kids coming from? Is there some kind of headcourters you know of?" Tony could see something flash red on the monitor, they started tracking the call and might be listening in.

"No, I'd don't-" there was a loud bang in the distance."Fuck! Come to my address and look for what you need in the storage space. I'm choosing to trust you to help my boy. Please take care of him." May pulled away from the phone as her yelling could be heard over the voices of a group of men. She was fearless in her tone as she said goodbye and hung up.

Tony took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts. May clearly cares for Peter in a way a mother bear loves her Cubs, he misjudged her. But now- what can he tell Peter.

* * *

 

"He's not budging, it's like he's super glued!" Wanda yelled trying to pry the boy from the ceiling. She heard the yelling for Natasha and Scott and came to check on them and ended up flying up there to get the child they somehow managed to get stuck to a god damned ceiling. How do you even- just how!

Stella was still barking up a storm making the commotion worse. Scott had a broom in hand ready to be used to dislodg the boy if all else failed. Natasha was so done with this and was now willing to let the boy rot up there.

Peter managed to wriggle free from Wanda's grasp and crawled out an open window to escape. His panicked screams going with him.

"Shit." Said Scott dropping the broom and going to watch TV. He was done with everything.

 Not thirty seconds later there was a voice on the comm in the living room from Bruce.

"Can someone please explain why a barefoot child just past by crawling on my window. Keep in mind we live in a compound where not alot of windows even open this high up and this is the tenth floor." From the sound of his voice this was clearly not okay. Poor Bruce might have had a heart attack.

* * *

 

 " A Nephilim is a child of a human and an angel. They are thought to be gorgeous and powerful so much so that other cultures with similar being call them the perfect human. Their interpretations have ranged from a race of superhumans that lead to great heros to beings cursed by God to become demons of earth who reek havoc on humanity." FRIDAY said going through Bible verses and research guides.

The term was very polarizing but it clearly outlined the intentions of the Nephilim program. Someone could be making mutants for the purpose of perfect humans but it just didn't add up. Sure Peter was advanced bit he wasn't perfect, he was a mash up of many unique traits at most- unless.... That wasn't the goal in the first place.

Every experiment needed test subjects. And the engineering of custom DNA was their own creation so what better way to do so them make a bunch of kids with random grab bags of traits and see how long they live.

The killings could only mean that they did it, they made whatever their looking for and no longer needed their other test subjects. 

 Tony continued to mull the thought over and over in his head. He hoped to God he was wrong about this. Still it burrowed in the back of his mind, well at least it did until he heard something outside. 

It was Peter crawing across the window outside. Looks like he's awake after all. Wait.

Tony bolted to the window, opened it and then proceeded to yell at the boy.

"Peter Parker! Get back inside this instant!" He said holding his chest in hopes of calming the heart attack he felt coming on.

 Peter clearly wasn't listening because he was still moving towards the roof. Tony had to think rationally in order to- nevermind he decided to forget that and instead he climbed halfway out the window and snatch the boy off the wall and dragged him inside.

 "No! No! No!" Peter kicked and screamed making Tony drop him. He tried to run off again before the adult grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

Tony felt a little guilty now for yelling at Cap now that he was the one dealing with the boy. Honestly he was starting to sense a pattern.

" You're too old to be thowing tantrums can't you just calm down and tell me what's wrong." Tony tried to be a calm adult but came off more nervous then he liked.

"The dog was going to eat me!" Peter was anything but calm.

"The dog? You mean Stella, she can be hyper but she won't eat you. That would be literally impossible. A coyote however they would snatch you up in a heartbeat. You aren't planning a trip to the South West anything soon are you?" He admitted it, he was amused buy the kids childish fears.

Peter could tell he was being made fun of now as took a deep breath and gave Tony a glare.

"Who are you?" Being suspicious by Peter suddenly remembers that he isn't at home anymore, he's in enemy territory.

"I'm Tony Stark the famous, wealthy, and handsome might I add superhero." Tony said beginning his showboating. Peter who would usually stand in aw of someone so unbelievably awesome gave Tony a look of complete dumbfoundedness (is that a word? That's a word now.) as if to say 'why? Why are you doing this now?'.

"Why am I here? Why are you here? What is going on?" Peter needed answers, something that makes sense. He felt like he was in some kind dream state and nothing is right.

"You got sick remember, you and your friend we're playing in the lab when it happened. Your aunt called me to pick you up because she had to go out of town on an emergency work call." Tony was lying and he was lying his ass off but how else could he explain this to the kid with freaking him out. He'll tell the kid eventually but now isn't a good time.

"My aunt knows Iron Man?"Peter raised an eyebrow sceptically his green eyes darkened a bit.

"I owed her a favor from way back when. So till farther noice you'll be staying with me." Tony held his breath and prayed to any higher power godly or otherwise that the kid takes the bait and stops asking questions.

"That's....so awesome! Does that mean she knows Captain America? He's so cool! I got a poster of him from my scout leader!" Peter was practically vibrating with pure excitment as he went on.

"Well you aunt doesn't know him but you should be well acquainted with him now, after all when you where half asleep you cried until he held you." Tony tried to hold back a laugh as he remembered the event. " I think FRIDAY took a picture. I have to show ladies they would kill to see you hugged Steve like a baby koala bear." He gave up and laughed so hard he couldn't breathe.

Peter was layed out on the floor completely mortified, clearly the world hated him. He met his hero and that's what he did.

"Calm down kid you were sick, no harm done. Now are you going to get up?" Tony leaned over the distressed boy and tried to get him up.

"Leave me here to die." 

And so Tony did as he when back to work.

"By the way. You're going to be living with me so you'll be living at Stark tower mainly when you're not here at the compound. That being said you'll need to pick out a theme for your new bedroom. Maybe I should get Natasha's help picking out new clothes too." Tony mumbled that last part noticing the Captain America t-shirt the boy wore.

"Theme?" Peter considered what this all ment, he was going to stay with Iron Man from now on? 

This felt eerily familer like the day he woke up from the accident. He met Uncle Ben and Aunt May for what felt like the first time even though they'd been there for his entire life. He had another accident didn't he? Did he forget something important again? It made his head hurt. Peter didn't want to think about it anymore.

Suddenly the door opened and Natasha popped in.

"Hey Tony, you know that kid you took in. Yeah well, Scott thinks he's possessed by a demon and we kind of lost him when he crawled out an open window." Natasha was not excited to explain the situation or explaining to to the person in charge of the child she lost.

"I saw something fall past my window a minute ago I thought it was bird. We are on the fifth floor."

"Oh God!" Nat ran out the doorway and yelled to Scott to call an ambulance.

Tony knew he was going to pay for it later but he felt justified since she somehow managed to lose the kid so easily.

"You're evil." Peter mumbled still face down on the carpet, his presence shielded by the ottoman placed in front of him.

"I didn't see you getting up to to her you were okay. You are an accomplis in this now."  Tony knew Natasha would be back any moment now but he was more then willing to take Peter with him.

"Sir, I am only a child. My actions require no reason you however,  will be at fault." With that Peter ran out the door in order to prevent being caught in the crime. 

"No loyalty at all." Tony shook his head. Well at least he's done well so far as far as guardianship goes right? Then again the kid climbed out an open window and could have fallen to his death because of his unknown powers. Yep, still better than his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In interested to see how Peter's and Tony's relationship will develop from here but in all honesty don't get comfortable yet. Things are always subject to change.


	6. Carousel

Charles Xavier considered himself a father figure when it came to the children under his care and took to heart anything that bothered them. That notion is what led him to his concern with his newest charge. Pierce was a troubled boy with a calm past, known to be rather sensitive and a bit of a crybaby. All the same he has been seen as aggressive as well, though no where near as much as yount Logan's daughter. Time and time again he would lash out at random at whoever was closest to his claws and that is not a metaphor, Pierce literally had thick predator like claws. 

Xavieronce thought that the boy would never use them due to his docile nature but one evening he just snapped...and was found crying on the rooftop shortly after. He blamed himself for the incident and didn't want to go back, Pierce just wanted to go home.

No one had manged to comfort the boy since he was left here by his elder sister, who expressed wishes for him to learn to control his powers before she went back to California. He was such a long way from home, nothing could be done about that now.

Still the emotional outbursts were becoming troublesome. At one point Pierce sat down for dinner took one bite, started crying and ran to his room, he didn't eat at the table with the others after that. More and more he isolated himself from everyone and everything and lashed out whenever someone tried to stop him. Charles suspected that this was a product of mental illness so he'd simply have to take matters into his own hands.

"Do you know why you're in here today Pierce?'' Prof.Xavier asked watching the boy sit down in front of his desk.

 "I hit Pietro for cutting my nails." The blond mumbled fussing with his hands, he hated the feeling of the blunted ends.

Hitting was a tame word for it, Pietro had to tie the boy down to manage the task of grinding down the sharp appendages. It had to be done after the number of gashes the boy caused. Still it was clearly an uncomfortable experience for both of them.

"That isn't the issue we are here to discuss. I wanted to ask if your having trouble adjusting to your new environment." Charles asked calmly. 

Pierce's green eyes dull as the boy sighed almost apathetically as he spoke.

"No, I'm fine- it's just."

"You're just feeling out a place, and lonely." Xavier felt for the boy he really did, he could feel the overwhelming void inside him.

"Am I lonely? I wouldn't know." It was a genuine question filled with unknowing innocence. Pierce never had a word for that feeling, he aways had it so it was easy not to notice. He called it 'wanting' something he could never satisfy no one could make it go away. "I don't think I'm lonely."

"Yet, you are. There is nothing wrong with that, your feelings are your own. But these feeling are only constructive when you use them appropriately. Use them to drive yourself to making friends here instead of bottling them up." He had not intention to tell Pierce his feelings we're wrong when he had no control over them in the first place.

"I wanna go back to my room." The blonde's breathing slowed as did his heartbeat. The disinterest in his eyes signaled that he was completely detached from the conversation. 

"Alright but before you go take this." Charles held out a book the boy it was titled 'Where the sidewalk ends'. He saw the boy reading poetry before with a bit of difficulty due to the advanced word play but this was written with kid in mind so maybe this would help.

Pierce wasn't sure about it at first but when he saw the goofy cartoon of children peering over the edge of the world he felt a smile tug on the edges of his face. As he reached out to take the book their hands brushed for only a second.

Charles saw a brief flash as he was taken from his office to a white room. From the walls to the blankets on the twin sized bed it was white. Toys littered the floor all the same color. That is all but one, a pink and blue wind up toy. It was in the form of a carousel with horse figurines riding in it. 

Gently Charles picked up the toy and looked under it to find a wind up key made of brass. There was something so affectionately classic about it. He turned the key and felt cogs and gears click into place before putting it down.

Instantly the toy disappered but it's song echoed through the lost memory. But a small voice came with it. Charles's eye scanned the room but nothing had changed but the placement of the carousel that was placed in front of a large mirror. However on closer inspection it was no mirror, it looked like a reflection of this room but the toys we're in different places and the carousel wasn't there at all.

_"This is a carousel brother. It has these wooden horses that I know you'll love.And someday soon we'll get on one together. Emilia said they even play music just like this one. Hey! Let's write a song too!"_

_" What should we call it?"_

_"The Carousel of Life!"_

_" Sounds cheesy."_

_"It needs a good title or we'll forget. Your too young to understand this but forgetting things are the worst if they're important."_

_"We were born only a few minutes apart remember besides you talking nonsense!"_

 " _I'm speaking genius_!"

A loud bang shattered the cheerful aura in the empty room. Footsteps drowned out the sound of the music box, then a new voice spoke. It was harsh and angry as if they had forgotten they were talking to children.

" **What are you doing in here?! What have I told you about coming in here**?!"

" _Ahh- I'm sorr- I just wanted to see brother_!"

" _Don't hurt him! Please, it's my fault_!"

" _ **Do you both want to be thrown in with the dogs again?**_ "

There was another bright flash as suddenly Charles was back in his office watching Peirce take the book in hand before leaving. He was gone for what was only a millisecond but felt like much longer.

This was concerning, and very upsetting.

* * *

 

Tony searched through the Parker home looking for any clues May had left behind. There where signs of forced entry but none pointing to a struggle. So she probably knew she wasn't going to be hurt or she'd try to escape.

Peter's room was left untouched thankfully. It gave Clint and Natasha plenty to do since they are in charge of packing his stuff. Not that they minded they were having a blast from the sound of all their gushing and laughter.

"Stark you have to see this!" Clint shouted practically dieing now. 

As she walked into the baby blue room he saw what was so funny. It was a photo album filled with most embarrassing pictures of Peter. The one Clint was laughing at was one of Peter dressed in a frilly periwinkle dress with a sash that read 'Lil Miss Princess' complete with tiara and trophy. Peter's face was scrunched up in a little pout that resembled a angry puppy which was probably the reason he won the contest.

 Tony tried his best not to laugh but the why's and how's of this picture was too much. He felt a little guilty because Natasha showed him a few dresses from the boy's closet that matched a few other photos in the album. 

 Tony tried to focus his thoughts on his previous tasks when he noticed more about the room. Peter had a little work bench littered with dismantled electronics and gadgets that were made by hand. Notes and blueprints where scattered across the room and a bunch of balled up and thrown in the general direction of the trash can.

" He takes after you, unfortunately." Natasha sighed, she didn't want to have two Starks around.

 Tony rolled his eyes, he didn't see the resemblance. His lab was organized chaos, this was just a mess. He took a look at the blue prints to see what kind of inventions a kid could possibly think of.

_The hover car: needs an energy source that repels solid surfaces._

_Consider the effects radiation._

_Use battery power kiddie car as a reference point due to size before trying to take the Toyota apart_

That proves every kid dreams of a flying car but Peter is one of few that have probably tried.

_kid-a-pult: perfect size for bullies, idiots and all around annoying wastes of oxygen._

_Remember to calculate the physics of each launch to make sure your enemies are out of sight or don't and watch them suffer._

Granted it's not like Tony never wanted to do the same but it sounded so evil coming from a child who can't rationalize why this is a good option.

_Robot pets: Ms. Bell needs help around the house but she can't get a service animal because she's allergic to them. She could also use some company but it's not like animals can talk and sometimes it might be hard for them to understand certain commands._

_Maybe if I could craft a metal skeleton and  muscle system and use fake fur, I could make a dog for her. I could make a heating and cooling system for it so it's warm like a pet too._

_And it can have an AI, one that can perform and understand requests like 'Call my dentist for me?' or whatever old people needed help with. Maybe they can learn from their surroundings and develop personalities through the actions you take._

_I've tried using the cat next door as a reference point but I needed to shave it in order to study the bone structure. For future reference make sure to ask next time so I don't get grounded._

The page was written more like a dairy entry with a bunch of sketches of robotic animals on them. While it seemed a bit silly at first the idea was actually genius. 

Tony could see it now, hospital could use them for therapy with children and elderly patients. Schools could use them to keep an eye on kids during recess. Their domestic uses could make them crucial to household functions. Not to mention one could keep a child safe and happy for a long time if you put a lot of safety protocols on it.

Tony took the paper and folded it up. He'd need it for later.

* * *

 

In another house all together Pietro stood poised with a familiar book in hand. Five kids sat cross-legged waiting for the next line. Peirce pouted not unlike an angry kitten pretending he didn't care about his book.

_And soon they had me tied_

_To a pole and built a fire_

_Under me—I almost cried_

_Till a mermaid came and cut me loose_

_And begged to be my bride,_

_So I said I'd come back Wednesday_

_But I must admit I lied._

The kids laughed at Pietro pressed a finger over his lips. Peirce ignored them and crossed his arms.

_And through the air we flied,_

_But he dropped me in a boiling lake_

_A thousand miles wide._

_And you'll never guess what I did then—_

_I DIED._

Pietro snapped the book close and grabbed the angry boy. The children screamed an glee as they all tried to get away.

"Is this how you spend all your free time?!" Peirce yelled trying to escape.

"Nope, you're just special. Actually the professor has notified me that I'm in charge of you now. Not that I had a choice, but hey no one cares." Pietro was always hard to judge. You couldn't tell if he was serious or not. You could tell he actually cared about the kids running around here, after all they needed support and was determined enough to do what he could for Peirce.

God only knows he needed it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many good things this chapter. Peirce has arrived to make life better or worst. Tony was a good idea and Charles knows something. Pietro is going to be good for this story after all twins know twins. That's coming from a twin herself. Yep, you read right. In a twin too!


	7. Nightmare

Tony believed he had no right to be a father. He's an alcoholic with PTSD and a rollercoaster like love life. What kid would want to be raised by a mess like that. On top of that what's going to stop him from becoming his own father. What if he ignores Peter for one day and thinks to himself ' _thats so much easier then actually caring about him. I could get use to that'._ Peter would grow up to be just like him, he'd be resentful and untrusting and most of all selfish.

First he had to get everything in order. Peter's room in the tower was nearly finished, and Bruce was done compiling his research on his health. There where times he considered calling in Dr.Strange to see about the kid memory lose but there where enough people out there with his information.

Being a guardian was stressful work. The worst of it was at night, Peter had nightmares every time he tried to sleep. Sometimes he'd kick and scream and beg for it to end. Others he'd cry silently and whisper for someone's return. It was hard to tell who it was with how many he's lost in the past.

No one tells you how hard it is, how many nerves you fry, how many heart attacks you get having to watch it happen. You can't wake someone from a night terror, you can only wait for it to end so that you can pull them away from the beasts in their minds. Waiting there in that doorway praying for the dream to end took every bit of self control he had, because Peter was too young to know what it's like to have sleepless nights like him. He should be able to wake up excitedly for a new day ready to cause trouble for the world, not sluggish and upset. 

Worst of all is when it's bedtime, Tony has to tell him to turn in for the evening basically inviting monsters back inside for the night where they feed off both of their fears.

Yet still he'd drop anything he was doing to check on the boy. Turning on the light at the end of every terrible dream and welcoming him back to safety. 

"Are you going to be ok?" Tony asked sitting on the bed. He noticed just how red Peter's face was, it was just like the day he first came.

Peter rubbed away the remaining tears on his face before mumbling a response.

" 'm fine. Just a scary dream." He was a brave kid. Everytime he'd pretend it didn't effect him and tell Tony to go back to sleep.

"Was it a monster?" Tony had taken to calling the visions monsters even though he knew they were as real as they could be. It felt better to call them as something as made up as a beast that lived under the bed. Something that can't hurt you.

Peter nodded meekly as he stared down trying to avoid eye contact.

"The good thing about monsters is that their cowards. They retreat at any sign of trouble. Do you know why?" Tony said smiling confidently.

Peter turned his head up in genuine curiosity.

"Why?" His green eye lit up a bit in response.

"Because they know that there are far worse things to fear then the light. They know when we're coming for them so they run away. This is the worst place for them to attack after all, everyone here is a certified monster slayer." It's was something every parent tells their child, that nothing can hurt the when their around. Maybe that's why we turn on the light, it's a promise that someones coming to save you. That when the sun comes back that whatever's haunting you can't follow because it's just a dream and dreams end.

"I think it's gone now." Peter smiled sleepily, he might be able to get some real rest this time. 

Tony pulled the covers over the boy and turned off the light and waited patiently for him to find sleep again. These where the few peaceful moments he got as a small quivering hand held his until they drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

Softy Tony made his way out the door but not before plugging in s nightlight to ward off any monsters that tried to sneak in.

The light washed over the room in a shade of aquamarine and glowed with the intensity of the arch reactor. Actually it was just like the reactor, let's call it a coincidence for now even though Tony made it himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapie about my boys. Tony is so down on himself and he's trying so hard to not be the person everyone sees him as. You can't help but admire that.


	8. Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cute Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this chapter so watch out.

Tony walked back to his lab to see Bruce pacing the floor his worried expression was more fantic then usual.

"What is it now?" Tony felt a bit of irritation boil up, he didn't need more bad news. 

 "Does this look familiar?" Bruce bit his lip as he held out his phone.

Tony took it in hand and saw it was just a photo of Peter. No wait...that's not Peter. Peter has curly chestnut hair not golden blonde. Their eyes looked identical, bright acidic green. He had his face torn into a sneer showing off a set of long canines just like-

"Who is this?" Tony kept his voice low as if there was something wrong with this by nature.

"I don't know, Wanda showed it to me earlier. Her brother sent it claiming that Xavier charged him with looking after him." Bruce knew the answer would be no but he had to ask. "We should send our research to Xavier."

"No, no way in hell am I letting that old man know shit about Peter!" Tony had harbored resentment towards the man since the moment Fury tried to take Peter away. He wanted nothing to do with that man because if he said Peter was better off without him Tony would have to give him up. 

"Tony, think for a minute, if this is what I think it is and these two are related then we have too. How will we know if something is wrong with them If we can't compare their normal data. In not risking their lives because you don't want to be told you're wrong."  Bruce found his resolve to do as he saw fit. The information was already headed to the Professor.

"Alright, fine then. If that's all you needed to tell me you can go now." He bit his tongue knowing he had no excuses as to why he shouldn't allow this.

Still the thought of Xavier with his own alternate version of Peter grated on his nerves. It was if Fury was saying that because he wasn't fit to care for Peter his equally special brother will go to the old man. Even if that isn't the case, it didn't mean it doesn't effect him.

What if they are brothers? They'd want to send time with one other, right? They'd want to live together too. That would be... nevermind, whatever happens happens.

* * *

 

Peter woke up early and on a mission. He crawled out of bed and ran to a certain avengers room. Silently he crept towards the bed where the man was sleeping and waited patiently for his moment to strike. 

Luckily the man slept on his back because Peter threw himself across his stomach for a sneak attack.

Steve groaned loudly as he rolled over not even trying to get up.

"Steve wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Peter tried to shake the old man awake but he was so heavy he barely budged.

"What time is it?" Steve grunted opening one eye.

"Six!" Peter cheered hoping that it ment it was time.

"It's too early, go back to sleep." Steve said going right back to resting.

"But you promised you'd take me! Who else will take me to cub scouts?" Peter said jumping on the bed now.

"In six hours Peter. Lay down and get some sleep. You're going to need your energy later." Steve felt he handled that well since Peter instantly stopped and layed back down. He sighed happily as peace and quiet returned.

 As soon as Steve was asleep again Peter got back up and and was out the door. Since it was still dark out he went to the living room and decided to watch TV. He left a few of his tools on the coffee table and picked up were he left off on a clockwork butterfly ring he was making while he changed channels. He turned  to Disney Junior and watched Sofia the first. He loved this show and all the dresses were super pretty. He wandered if he could get a stone that matched Sofia's purple amulet. 

Peter ran back to his room and grabbed his box. The one he used to stash all his tools and parts along with a random objects he liked. Buttons, bottle caps, and bows where thrown in whenever they where found. Peter rushed back and placed the box on his lap and dug his hand inside to search for any random colored stones he collected. He knew he had a few in there somewhere but he turned up empty. But he saw something else in there he rather liked. A red ribbon Aunt May gave him before she went out on date night with Uncle Ben.

He liked those nights alot. Aunt May would come home early and watch him make new inventions. Then Uncle Ben would call and Peter would yell 'Tell him I said hi!'. May would smile and tell Ben as she went to their room and got ready. Peter would follow behind later as she picked out a dress.

'That one!' he'd cheer knowing exactly what colors suited her best.

She laugh and put the other away then she'd sit in front of the mirror. That was always the best part. She'd brush her hair and do her makeup and he just watched and sometimes he'd get to help too. He was really good at it too, Auntie would always smile when he did a good job. That is until one time she didn't.

She gave Peter a look a very sad look. And she brushed a hand through his hair. 

"Peter?" She asked looking him in the eyes"Do you ever feel like you're out of place?"

Peter thought about it but he didn't know what she meant. Why would he feel out of place? Here with Auntie and Uncle was perfect. He didn't even miss his parents, not that he could even if he wanted too.

Peter shook his head and hugged May. 

After that Peter's interest in watching May dress up turned into something different. May did notice after a while so she pulled Peter to sit next to her in front of the mirror and let him explore to his hearts content. Peter shyly picked up a hair bush and tried to comb through his thick curly locks only to hit a snag and had May help him.

Peter didn't feel bad about liking girly things like makeup and dresses but he also didn't understand it. When he explained it to his aunt she made a face he didn't really understand but it tuned into a smile. She took a red ribbon and tied it into his hair after she finished brushing it flat. Peter smiled at his reflection, he looked pretty, like Auntie.

She had to leave shortly after because the babysitter showed up but she made sure to kiss Peter on the forehead before going.

Peter liked his babysitter alot because wasn't normal a sitter at all. Usually he would stay up all night with her watching Disney movies, singing and playing games until he passed out. 

Peter ran to her and showed off his pretty ribbon. He wanted to play dress up today too, he was going to be the dragon this time instead of the knight.

But she made a face, like the one Auntie made earlier. Peter tried to understand it but couldn't when instead of a warm smile she frowned. A mean kind of frown that she didn't want to show. She asked Peter to go finish his homework. But she wouldn't play with him after and just ignored him. Her eyes darted to the bow tied to his hair before lowering as she shook her head. 

Peter knew he was being selfish but he got mad and stormed to his room. Why would she do that? Did he make her mad? Peter pulled at his hair in annoyance only to get it tangled between his fingers. In frustration he yanked the ribbon out and messed up his hair. It was stupid anyway.

He didn't put it back on after. He also didn't see his babysitter again and got a new one.

He stared at the ribbon in his hand and rubbed it between his fingers. He really did like the bow.  Peter wasn't stupid, he knew boy's didn't like girly things but he did. Was there really anything wrong with that?

As Peter contemplated what he wanted Wanda walked in with her hair a mess and regretting ever getting up. She was wrapped in a fluffy comforter and holding a cup of coffee from the kitchen. A sleepy smile graced her features as she saw boy wonder watching cartoons. It's refreshing to see such a simple and innocent event.

She sat down next to the spaced out boy and waited to be noticed. Wanda liked the Peter enough but in all honesty she hadn't been around him long. A week ago Stark decided he was staying here without any reason. Steve didn't put up a fight over it oddly, anyone could tell Natasha and Bruce we're in on it and he didn't even question it. They where supposed to be a team right?

Those where the problems that came to mind. Still it looked like Steve knew something else too. He'd give Tony this look when Peter wasn't looking, he was genuinely worried so much that he wouldn't banter back and forth with the billionaire.

Tony was acting strange too, everytime the topic drifted to Peter he'd brush it off or make a joke. He wouldn't allow him to go outside either at least not without any of us around, that sounded normal but the kid couldn't take a single step outside the compound. It was insane to see Stark actually being over protective.

Still the kid was very cute. His big doey eyes and pink cheeks was both adorable and alarming. His appearance was indeed lovely but all the same it was an inhuman quality. He was like her, inhuman a mutant. They all saw it, he climbed on the walls and the kid has never brought it up again. In fact almost no one was said a thing. How did we just forget it and move on like it never happened.

Wanda always felt these uncomfortable thoughts around the boy. She felt this pressure whenever she came close and that time she felt a shock of fear shoot through her body letting the boy get away.

Now she was curious, what was that?

Slowly she placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulder, a jolt went through her system. Yet she felt no pain instead a cold chill and a slight buring sensation in the tips of her fingers.

Wanda bit her lip, she pulled her hand away again. She didn't know what this was, this odd child was doing something to her. It intrigued her to be honest but threatened her all the same. It's probably for the best that he ended up here where he wouldn't be out of their site, safe from using his awakening abilities on those who didn't know how to handle it. 

"Wanda?" A voice called from the hallway. It was Steve in his stupid American flag pajamas that Stark got him. It was supposed to be a joke gift but Rogers will do anything prove him wrong. "Did he wake you up too?"

As if by some kind of magic Wanda heard a ear killing sound of childish glee. 

"Your awake!" Peter's tiny bare feet padded up to the blonde avenger. He stood on his tip toes and reached out to be picked up, honestly he was so spoiled. Steve gave in almost instantly picking up the boy with one arm.

"Are you getting lighter? At this rate you'll stay a baby forever." Steve teased ruffling the boy's hair.

"I'm not a baby. I'm ten, practically a teenager." Peter said proudly with his hands on his hips.

"Yes, you're a big boy now aren't you. Guess you don't need to he held anymore. Steve you can put him down now." Another voice called from behind making Steve turn with Peter in his arms.

Tony stood with a cup of black coffee in his hands, dark circles around his eyes told he hadn't slept yet. Still that bemused smile on his face was as as lively as ever.

"What nooo." Peter whined burying his face in Steve's shoulder. "I'm not that old yet. Don't put me down."

Wanda watched the scene with wrapped attention. She needed to keep an eye on them, this little family developing.

"Why don't you hold him while I finish packing his lunch for the Cub Scout outing." Steve put Peter down and walk towards the kitchen.

Peter stared at the billionaire for a minute.

"What are you looking at Tiny?" Tony asked sipping his coffee.

"Tie this." Peter held out a long red ribbon to the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is becoming second dad so Tony better watch out. Also comment on how you think the others will react to Pierce coming into the fold.


	9. Cat

"I don't see why I have to come too." Tony grumbled from the passenger seat. He was pulled from his work by Steve to go on this hiking trip.

"Your his guardian right? So you have to at least attend the parent meeting. You can go home after but I'm only a chaperone so I can't attend by myself." Steve sighed making another turn off the highway. "Peter stop pulling on the seatbelt."

The brunette boy wouldn't sit still as he tried to get out of the star wars booster seat he was forced into. Unfortunately Clint told Steve about the weight and size limit of booster seats and since it was technically illegal for Peter to sit in the backseat without proper support this was the solution. It was uncomfortable and annoying for the boy.

"It's pressed against my neck!" Peter huffed struggling against it.

"It's only for a little while longer. You won't even need the seat soon." Steve was fully prepared to stop this car because all the complaining he heard.

"Steve, your being overprotective, he doesn't need the seat anymore." Tony was being a bit hypocritical with that statement but it was true.

"I'm not being overprotective, I'm being sensible. He's short for his age and the seat belt isn't fitting him properly without the seat. If we get into an accident and he isn't properly secured-"

"Enough! I get it he's not ready." 

As the adults argued back and forth on child safety Peter could do nothing but swing his legs back and forth. He may have liked all the coddling before but now it was annoying, he felt trapped between them. Smuthered even. Sure being pampered by Captain America and Iron Man sounded awesome but then you remember that they are adults that have lost many people in their lives. They wouldn't take a risk on his life if they could avoid it. It was tragic... almost as if they had lost a child before.

Peter wondered what it be like to loose someone like that. True, he missed Uncle Ben very much. It hurt just to think of it. But was that the same as loosening a patent or a sibling? Probably not. The thought made his heart feel like a pin was pushed deep inside his chest and jiggled around. 

Slowly Peter pressed his head against the door feeling the late morning sun on his peach tinted skin. He felt tired, just a few minutes of sleep should be fine.

* * *

 

They pulled up to parking lot just outside the ranger's Lodge just outside the trial. Parents and children were scattered around talking and playing. Tony took a look at the backseat and saw Peter dozing off in the sun.

He didn't have the heart to ruin such a good sleep, but unfortunately Lil'Petey still had to go on his little walk. So he was forced to unbuckle the seatbelt and carry Peter in one arm and his backpack in the other. Steve grabbed his bag from the truck before following behind.

Tony tried not to think about how he looked carrying pint sized little guy over to a group of shocked parents.

A man with a jets baseball hat stepped forward, his odd tan lines and slight beer belly told that he was a father. Still he had that over enthusiastic smile that just screamed he was happy to be here.

"Well," he started, his hearty voice alerting a few boys running around "If my eyes aren't tricking me, it's Peta bread!"

 Tony raised an eyebrow "Peta Bread?"

People needed to leave the nicknameing to the professionals.

"Sorry we're late. It took longer then I thought to get the booster seat." Steve said shaking the scout leaders hand.

The man laughed and made a shrugging gesture.

"It's no big deal. We had to do the same for two of my boys and my little girl. Granted they were a bit younger but Peter has always been the runt of the group."

Tony had a feeling he wasn't going to like this guy. He had a lot of nerve or he's just stupid.

"Really now? Well that's just great to hear." Tony's words dripped with sarcasm.

"I didn't mean to offend you of course. I think of Peta as one of my own."

Steve didn't like where this was going.

"Isn't that great Tony, now how about you introduce yourself to the nice man and not try to start a fight." Steve said elbowing Tony.

"As you probably already know I'm Tony Stark, I'm currently looking after him until his aunt comes back from business trip." Tony almost gloated.

"Well I'll be. I was surprised that we where getting a super hero as a chaperone but two is just a blessing. But I didn't peg you as a family man. Must be rough learning the ropes for a man like you. If it gets too hard you can drop Peter over at our place till you get your bearings. By the way my names Brian."

Punching this man would be so satisfying. But before Tony's reflex could take effect Peter was awake and needed to get down. 

 "Are we there?" Peter pulling away.

"Yeah, why don't you go play with your friends." Tony said handing Peter his backpack.

Steve was already giving the kids a speech on staying together on the trail as Peter ran over.

Brain pulled the rest of the parents into a group to talk about today's agenda. 

"Mr.Stark did you know that my Felix is close friends with your boy. Perhaps we should organize a playdate soon." A woman said.

"What are you talking about? Everyone knows Jess is his best friend." Another one said pushing the first aside.

Tony feared this, he knew he shouldn't have come. Now that the parents knew who he was they'd clammer to suck up to Peter in order to get a benefits they could squeeze out of him. They probably use their kids to do it too. Peter needed a fair shot at making friends, real ones. He might have ruined that.

He snuck a glance at Steve who stood around a group of children asking him questions. Peter dispite his playful nature he was quitely clinging close to Steve. Everytime another Cub scout came close he'd move away. 

"Hey Brian, is Peter always like this?" Tony asked watching as Steve tried to comfort the boy. Peter just ran off to some area away from the crowd.

"Naw, he used to be very social and loved to play. Unfortunately after a few bad falls he just keeps his distance. It's for the best."

Everytime this man spoke it just infuriated Tony.

* * *

 

"Your dad is a billionaire?!"

"How much is your allowance?!"

"What's your room like?!"

" You must have a mountain of toys!"

"Do you know the Avengers!"

"Can you get the Falcon's autograph for me?!"

Peter felt his hair stand on end as he ran towards Steve. If anything they'd ask him questions instead. He didn't want to talk about the Avengers or Tony or anything like that. All of that wasn't him. He was just a kid living with them for now.

 He felt a hand on his shoulder as Steve bent down to talk to him face to face.

"Is something wrong champ? These are your friends." Steve tried to get Peter to open up but he bolted. He ran back to the car where he locked himself in.

Peter couldn't do this. He thought coming to the meeting would be fun, I'd be like it use to. But now they took over. No one cared about him or what he wanted to talk about, it's all about the Avengers. The oh so cool defenders of man taking the time out to watch a poor little orphan. 

'im a kid, so what!' Peter thought bitterly. 'Dont treat me like I'm a baby who doesn't know what you really want. I won't be taken advantage of, not by anyone ever again.'

He wanted to go home, to Aunt May. 

"Peter get out of the car." Tony ordered walking to the truck. He was using the adult voice the one that dads use when they mean it.

"No! I'm not going."Peter yelled from inside.

"Peter if you stay in there you won't be aloud to go hiking with the others and Steve and I can't stay here with you." He warned and Peter was only getting one warning.

"No!"

Well that settled that because Tony walked away. Steve left his group to see what happened. Things didn't look so well.

"Looks like I'll have to call a car for us. I'll be taking him home." Tony sighed, this was supposed to be a chance for Peter to be a normal kid again.

"Do you think he's going the be okay?" Steve asked, he heard Peter yelling.

"He'll be fine. I'll have a talk with him. Honestly I should have expected something like this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, he's just being moody. He'll perk up after we finally finish moving him in today."

* * *

 The car ride was silent. Peter pressed himself against the farthest door of the limo. Tony couldn't help but notice how his seatbelt pressed uncomfortably against his neck. Well he got what he wanted no booster seat.

"Peter do you want to talk about what that was." Being the adult he had to address the issue.

"No." The kid didn't speak with anger in his tone. He was just...just...tired? He honestly didn't know.

"Kid, we just wanted to make sure you where alright. Keeping an eye on you is important. It's my responsibility." He hated pulling that card but Peter was his responsibility. Although Steve was the one who offer his assistance thankfully, he was the understanding one in this.

 "Why? Why do you even care?" Peter didn't understand, he could hardly believe any of this and no one gave him a straight answer as to what was going on. No one ever did, not even Aunt May.

"Pete." Tony tried to reach out to Peter as small tears filled the boys eyes but he was pushed away.

"Don't 'Pete' me! I'm not a baby! I'm not stupid!" Peter took a deep breath "I'm not stupid, I'm not stupid, I'm not stupid." He kept whispering  to himself blankly staring at nothing.

Tony knew was this was now. Peter was gone, mentally of course. He'd be out for the rest of the ride.

"Mr. Stark why did you bother?"

The sound came surprised Tony, usually Peter would stay like that for hours and by the time he snapped out of it he'd forget what happened. But breaking out of his trance, that was new. This could be a good thing.

"Well to put it simply, your special."

"Special?" Peter had never heard that before.

"Yep, more then any snowflake in winter and more unique then anyone on earth."

"Is it because I walk on walls."

Tony shook his head, partly from shock. Peter never addressed that issue, Tony didn't think the kid even remembered.

"No, there's more to it. You're a good kid and when your aunt asked me to watch over you I accepted without hesitation. That's why I care so much."

Peter smiled, it was small and sheepish but it was there. He felt embarrassed by his behavior earlier.

"Sorry." 

 

* * *

 

 "Alright keep 'em covered!" Tony said leading Peter through the flat. This was the moment. Pepper had a camera in hand to film everything "Alright open them."

Peter open his eyes and saw his new room. A big bed with red and blue pillows and comforter. An array of stuffed animals were lined up on a window seal that over looked the city. Blue curtains tinted the room in a cooling light. Old wind up toys decorated the rooms and cog themed wall decorations gave it a personalized touch. But one thing stood out among the rest, a new work bench. It had plenty of new tools and parts to toy with. It was his own little lab with blueprints to try out and every thing. 

But on top of it all there was box wrapped in a big red ribbon.

"What is it?" Peter asked studying the large size of the gift.

"Open it." Both Tony and Pepper said aloud.

Well, Peter did and inside the box was a lump of red fur. Not just any lump of fur thought. It moved, it stood up revealing it's face. It was a cat with red and small black web like strips. It's padded feet where all blue like little mittens. Her cute blue ears flickered up and down as her blue eyes watched him intensively.

"Hello Peter." It spoke in a calming light voice. "I am your personal assistant and companion. You are free to choose my name at your leisure." 

Peter practically squealed in excitment as his dream was realized and was right in front of him. He turned to Tony who was just as excited to see his reaction and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love her! This is the best gift ever! I can believe- just yes! I love Kitties!" Peter could hardly contain his joy. Best day ever! 

 Peter ran back to his new pet and began talking adamently with her.

" So how's being a father so far?" Pepper asked turning off the camera. She was still shock Tony went and adopted a boy while she was out of town which only proves he can't be trusted.

"Emotionally taxing, heart reaching and stressful." Tony said feeling the need to sit down.

"So this was a bad idea?" Pepper asked already knowing Stark wasn't going to say that.

"The most rewarding thing I've ever done. He's amazing, a future inventor at that. The robot was originally his idea and considering the construction was easier then I imagined building similar models for commercial use. I plan to experiment with a few different versions before releasing it to the public."

"Thats great, and here I thought you were avoiding work to do your little research project again." Pepper breathed a sigh of relief, Tony was finally behaving like a responsible adult. One with a child at that.

"Yep, that's what I've been doing." Tony said clearly lieing.

"He's part of your research isn't he?" Pepper glared, she couldn't believe Tony.

"Before you get mad, my research lead me too him and in order to keep him safe I need to keep him close." Tony knew regardless of what he said Pepper would find a way to make him pay.

"Tony you are not using a kid for stupid f-"  Pepper said preparing for her verbal tirade  but saw Peter was walking this way hold his cat"-antastic  weather we're having. It's just grand" 

 Peter gave her a confused look. It's a bit cloudy today but he guessed you could consider it good.

"I'm going to call her Karen!" Peter said holding up the cat to Tony.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Pepper asked, she was glad that the kid didn't pick a dumb name like the ones Tony used.

"I just know." Peter nodded firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter this time. Karen has finally hit the scene and life is great. New types of robot pets will appear and I can't wait to write about them. I also have no doubt that if Tony makes one for himself it'll be a snow leopard and Pepper would get a Finch. Steve gets a Labrador, that's not up for debate unless you have a better one. I wonder how they'll behave since they usually act similar to their owners. What do you guess think?


	10. Old Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spell checks. It's long enough as is.

Tony finally had a good night's sleep, no work, no villans and most of all no crying children. He awake to find Peter in his bed sleeping soundlessly with Karen snuggled under his arm. He'd let the kid sleep in since it was summer time and went to check on an recent developments.

"Would you like an update on what happened after you went to sleep last night Boss?" FRIDAY asked almost humorously, she obviously wanted to tell him.

"And here I thought I could sleep at night." Tony laughed to himself.

FRIDAY played back the feed from the security cameras last night. Peter's door opened and as the boy walked out and behind him was Karen performing her duty to watch over him.

Peter walked to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets till he found the glasses as Karen jumped up onto on the the island counters. Unfortunately with everything being just out of reach he jumped onto a counter to get a glass. 

Karan instantly did what she had to do.

"Peter this is not a recammended form of action. If you need to get something high up alert the Boss and he'll retrieve it."

"But he's asleep and I just want some water." 

"There are bottles of water and juice boxes in the fridge. Please get down." Karen jumped down and padded over to the fridge and open it with her tail. 

Peter slowly fumbled his way down grabbed a water. Taking a drink he took a thoughtful glance at Karen.

"So you were programed with the ability to help people, right?" Peter asked.

"Yes, what ever you may need my job is to help." Karen answered licking her blue paw.

Peter looked around for a moment before smiling slyly. He used his wall climbing ability and scaled the side of the fridge before sitting on top of it.

"Alright I'm stuck. You'll have to save me." Peter called down to the cat. "But then again, I found some fig newtons." Peter chomped down on the blueberry filled treats

"Peter I advise you not to eat those. You'll get a tummy ache in the morning." 

"I will when you stop me." Peter said taking a small nibble of a figs from the cookie jar.

They went back and forth for a bit before Karen threatened to wake up Tony for eating sweets after dark. Peter put the figs back before climbing down and going straight to bed grumbling to himself.

Tony smirked at the monitor, he was glad he installed parenting books on her to keep Peter in line although if he wanted cookies he could eat them whenever. 

 Just then his phone went off, the caller ID read 'mean green' and Tony debated sending it to voice mail. Still he answered it hoping is the was an emergency.

"Tony! Before you hang up this is important!" Bruce yelled his voice slightly shaking.

"Fine. What is it?" Tony was still irritated with the scientist after he went to Professor Xavier for help.

"I tested the blood samples from the other boy and my theory was correct. They're siblings and not just that twins. I talked with Xavier and he said unlike Peter he retained some memory of their lives together. We could use him to help Peter." Bruce knew Tony was worried about Peter's memory loss and how frustrating it was to deal wit, not to mention when he spaced out he'd be gone for hours at a time just to forget what he was doing again.

"Did he ask any questions about Peter?"

"No, he said he'd rather wait to meet with you first to talk."

"And why would I do that? Why does it matter to me that he has a carbon copy of my kid?"

"Because you do. You care alot. You'd love nothing more but to give Peter a chance to have a real family."

Tony felt his chest tighten at the word real. In his eyes he was just as real as anyone else in Peter's life. It wasn't like Peter even could have birth parents.

"You assume so much and you know what they say about that. It makes an ass out a me and you." Tony half joked.

Bruce saw through Tony's remark.

"You can pretend all this is just to solves some mystery but you care about 'your kid' as you said earlier." Bruce hung up the phone almost rudely but it was normal for him to do that. He really did hate long phone calls.

Tony dragged himself to his lab to consider what he needed to do next.

A folder marked with a two large red zeros with a slash going through each was waiting to be examined again on the table. May told him this was what he needed to keep away from whoever took her but this only held Peter's basic information. This was given to her the day she brought the boy home, hell it has a list of his favorite foods and toys he liked most and information that...only someone close to him would know.

Tony open the folder again and noticed it. Half of the paper work was written very different.

_'The patient tends to be easily distracted by random stimuli. If it does this too much bring them back quickly.'_

**_'please be carful of his teeth when you wake him up. He scares easily so please be gentle with him and just don't hit him.'_ **

It was if two people where writing these documents, maybe two people where writing the documents. Someone slipped these notes to May when she brought Peter home and all he needed to do was find out who.

"Friday I need an update on anymore kidnappings." Tony ordered searching for a signature.

"There have been none. All suspicious activities in relation to the missing children have stopped. In fact today two the most recent abductions have returned unharmed." 

What the hell. Why would they bring them back and why stop now?

What if...what if they no longer have a motive? No reason to take anymore. They found what they needed.

It means there's time to figure this out and that Peter was safe. At the same time if these people go back into hiding then what? Hope that they never came back and risk never getting May back. No, he could do something to drive them out. He could give them a reason to come here.

Tony wanted this, to bring these bastards into the spot light and Peter would be the key to doing it. The world would know exactly what Peter was to him.

"Boss!" A small mew called from behind the glass door. It was Karen pawing at the glass.

"What happened?" Tony asked opening the door for the feline. 

"Peter has a stomach ache and needs comfort. I recammend a good distraction to keep him from focusing on it.." Karen meowed pulling on Tony's pajama pants.

"Okay, Okay. No need to be so pushy. A little tummy trouble won't kill him." 

Tony expected to find Peter curled up in his bed but he instead found the kid hard at work at his work bench.

"You ok buddy? Karen told me you aren't feeling too good." Tony asked knocking on the open door.

There was a moment of silence between the two as the only noise that could be heard was the scratches of pencil meeting paper and soft metal clicks.

"I'm fine." Peter stated blankly before pausing and making a whining sound holding his stomach.

"That doesn't sound fine at all. You sound like a sad puppy. Must be from those figs you ate." Tony teased while taking a seat on the bed.

"I agree eating acidic foods before going to sleep tends to cause issues."Karen purred brushing up against the boy's leg.

Peter hummed in agreement and reached down to pet the feline before going back to tampering with the bundle of gear pieces.

"What are you up to. You've been distracted since I came in." Tony leaned in to take a peak.

 Peter jumped back in return and quickly put the gadget in a supply drawer and slammed it close.

"No, it's not done." Peter finally focused on what's going on.

"Oh no you don't! What is this?!" Tony yell tickling Peter on the side of his neck making him squeal and freeze up as he tried to hide the paper he was writing on. Tony snatched away the paper. 

"Tony!" Peter whined trying to get it back only to be pinned by Tony's arm wrapped around him.

Tony examined the blueprint Peter was working so hard on. The parts where similar to Karen's just much small and dare he say cuter. 

"You little genius! This is amazing!" He praised kissing Peter's temple making the boy attempt to wiggle free.

"Really?" Peter's eyes widen in surprise.

"Yeah who's it for?" Tony genuinely curious whom he had in mind.

"Bruce." Peter said meekly almost embarrassed "he always looks so nervous and overwhelmed. I thought he could use a friend who can be there to help him. Someone he can feel comfortable with, no judgement what so ever."

"You know what, I agree. He needs this and if we work extra hard we'll be done in about a few hours." 

"Really?!" Peter saked excitedly.

"Yep all the pieces can be cut and molded in a machine while we work with the AI. I'll be tiny so there won't be any problems getting it done faster. Maybe we can invite Bruce over later."

"I thought you and Bruce where mad at each other." A cold sweat broke out over Tony's body. Did Peter know the truth.

"What makes you think that?"

"You two are always talking and working together but then suddenly every time he calls you make this face like someone poured sour milk in your cereal right in front of you. You don't talk to Steve all the time but when you do you make this face like you just heard the voice of an angel. I assumed it was because you two were all lovey dovey but you aren't so I guessed something bad happened between you and Uncle Bruce."

"You are either the most astute or the most nosey kid in the world. I'm not 'lovey dovey' with anyone ever." Tony scolded the boy.

"Sir, you doth protest too much." Peter quipped in response.

"What's this about an Uncle Bruce? What about me? What am I to you?"

"The man who kidnapped me."

That wasn't far from the truth actually but Peter didn't need to know that.

The two ran off to start the construction of the new robot. Tony felt uncomfortable at first letting Peter run free in his space but Peter was patient and cautious letting the machines do their work and letting Tony teach him about the specifics of the construction of the AI pets. 

Gently he guided Peter's hands over the wires that kept everything working. Peter picked out the color s for the little guys eyes and fur. Tony snickered at the thought of Bruce's reaction.

* * *

 

Bruce walked out off the elevator not knowing what to expect. Tony was still pissed at him and was not in a forgiving more last he checked.

"Bruce!" Peter called running to the man.

"Hey there Peter how are you?" Bruce responded gently.

"Good! I'm happy to see you." Peter said hugging the man.

"Don't fall for that. He'll abandon you the moment Cap arrives." Tony said from the next room.

"Oh, I believe you. Peter loves Steve alot." Bruce watched as Tony entered the room holding some in both his hands.

He kneeled down and put it into Peter's hands. In turn Peter prevented it to Bruce who took it gingerly. 

"It's for you. We worked all day on it." Peter said waiting for the reaction.

In Bruce's hands was a peach colored bundle of fur. A long pink hairless tail uncurled and a tiny little snout poked out. Round pink ears twitched slightly as it's blues eyes opened. It was a lab rat, a cute one at that.

"H-hello there." It said timidly. " I am your personal helper Mr.Bannner, charged with the task of your health and research."

"You can name her whatever you want." Peter said cheerfully.

"I really don't know what to call it. What even is it?"

"She's the second in a new line of robots made by Peter here. I really think they can help people." Tony said proudly scooping Peter into his arms as the boy tried to escape.

"I forgot wait here!" Peter ran back to his room.

"Tony are you sure about this? Do these things have the potential of going rouge?" Bruce asked almost bitingly.

"Of course not. Each one is built with the owner in mind. They also work on their own level so they can't share data without consent. Peter's however is linked to FRIDAY  for safety reasons but yours won't be aware of what either FRIDAY or Karen knows. It can't do much on it's own outside of biting you and it isn't likely to ever attempt to do so. I wouldn't give Peter his cat if I wasn't sure it was perfectly safe."

"Mr.Banner have you chosen a name for me?" The robot asked poking his index finger with her nose.

"I'm still unsure about this." Bruce put the rat down on the nearby counter top. 

"Listen I don't care if you like her, Peter wanted her made just for you. Are you willing to break a little boy's heart?" Tony knew how to play this game and Bruce knew it.

The scientist sighed and looked over to the robotic rat who held her tail in her paws as she stood on her hind legs.

"Your name is Peach." Bruce said sternly or as sternly as he could be talking to a animal.

Tony tried to hold back a laugh as he heard the name. It was so adorable and Bruce being the mean green fighting machine he was having a tiny little baby mouse was hilarious.

Peter ran back in the room with something in his hand.

"For you!" He said wrapping it around Peach's neck. As he stepped back everyone saw the pink bow around her neck.

"When did you make that?" Tony asked wondering where it came from.

"I work with my hands. I need to keep them busy somehow so I tinker, build, craft, sow, and very rarely knit. Basically Aunt May did everything to keep my mind moving. I'm very well rounded." Peter said so proud of himself.

"Who taught you all this?" Bruce asked.

"Aunt May of course she's a seamstress. She made dresses and suits. She made all my dresses but I helped too. Uncle Ben...he was...he was... I don't...I think there was a shop-" Peter's voice teetered off as he tried to remember.

"Keep going. You're doing good." Tony encouraged, this was good.

"A dusty old shop. Sun bleached sign in the front. It was filled with old clocks and porcelain horses. I remember they had these wind up keys and played music. I learned how to make music there."

"Was Uncle Ben there?" Tony asked hoping to get the full picture.

"No, wait yes but only once. He took me to see Aunt May for the first time since the accident."

"The one that made you lose your memories right." Bruce joined in.

"Yeah I was staying with...grandpa and the at government lady."

Tony hadn't considered Peter even knew anyone other then his Aunt and Uncle.

"Grandpa?"

"He was the ladies grandpa and he liked to be called that. He had this white beard like Santa and spent all day in the musty shop. He would sit in front of the windows and the sun rays would give off this...this glow that made him look like a god."

"Sounds beautiful but why a god?"

"He was so focused on making the perfect melody and it was so zoned out he was above it all. In the afternoon the lady would ask me to deliver tea downstairs to the shop and he'd sit me on his lap and show me his work. I loved every day there." Peter's eyes weld up as he spoke. "I miss them. I miss aunt May and Uncle Ben. And there was- someone else. I can't- can't remember."

Peter felt a splitting headache take over. Tony noticed and tried to grab the boy but it was too late to do anything. He felt his knees lock up as he fell unconscious. Bruce quickly urged Tony to lay the boy down on the couch.

The boy was clearly in pain even in his state.

"Mr.Banner we need a neurologist. The problem my be a degenerative brain disorder or a product of head trauma in either case immediate examination is required." Peaches called to her owner.

"Thank you, Peaches but I need you to contact Dr.Strange for me."

"Yes, sir." She said sending a message instantly. 

Tony wanted this to be a good thing. He had a bigger lead now. Peter us to live in a house shop with an old clockmaker and those a few and far between. This was great but he looked at Peter's pained expression he felt like he failed. This wasn't his fault so why  was he so upset?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peach is one of my favorite AI pets. She's supposed to be meek and shy around everyone but her owner and she just wants to help. Peter's past get more and more colorful every chapter and has a lot to do with who he is. Aunt May and Grandpa gave him the skills and knowledge that he was always valued. I feel like Tony has already started doing the same making robots with him.


	11. Old Home

_"It's time to wake up." A voice buzzed over the comm as bright lights washed over the room. The familer appearance of a white washed room burned into the eyes of it's occupat._

_Slowly I lifted my head from the stiff colorless mattress made only big enough to fit me. For now that was all I could do._

_No playing, No talking, No moving until I was allowed. My eyes wondered across the drywall lazily. Nothing ever changed here. Vaguely I was aware it was morning tho I never understood the difference it had from night. The nurse told me the sky was supposed to look different depending on which part of day it was. I wouldn't known, i've never seen the sky._

_It makes me wonder why she named him Solaris. Actually it was a nickname since I already had a name, sort of. It meant sun, she said I was always so energetic in the morning. In contrast my counterpart wasn't much of a morning person._

_That being said I tuned my gaze towards the widow between us. There he was looking my way. The only person who really cared for me. I'd include my nurse with that statement but I'm forbidden from getting attached to her. I like her but I love him so much more._

_She named him Artamis, a strange name to me. I'm not the biggest fan of my name either. She was so excited to give them to us though so I never said anything. I guess names just don't suit us and it makes sense since we aren't supposed to be named at all._

_My brother stared back at me from the other side of the window. His green eyes asked me the same question as they always did._

_"What will it be today?"_

_I answered back the only way I could, I wrapped my arms around myself, a gesture of comfort we used often. It meant 'it'll be ok, I'm here'._

_He lowered his gaze; he didn't believe me._

_Patiently we waited for them to come for us. I scratched me wrist absent mindedly, the bandage it was wrapped in turned red as it began to bleed. Still itched, the rash buried underneath burned so badly._

_From the deafening silence that fill the room came footsteps just outside it. I stood wary of whomever they sent this time._

_The door opened letting in the chilled hallway air. Two doctors came in wearing surgical masks as is their usual clothing. I can't remember if I've ever seen their faces._

_"Alright, you know the drill." One said pulling out a alcohol towelette and rubbing it across my upper arm before holding up a syringe. The other doctor stood guard by the do with one hand on the handle. If I so much as twitched he would open the door and let those beasts in here._

_I closed my eyes as I felt the needle push into my skin. It stung as he pulled on the plunger draining my blood. I tried to hold back a small cry in my throat but failed making a strangled noise._

_"This is for your own good. We do this to keep you safe, from yourself." The man said putting the syringe into a capsule on his belt. Then he took out a second needle filled with a sickly green liquid. It contained my daily vitamins and supplements I needed._

_After receiving my medicine I prepared for transport, it was one of the most terrifying things I did every day._

_First I'm separated from my brother as they move me out of the room. Then I have to walk with the guards to the lab. I hate the guards, they are so much bigger then anyone else here and they are so loud and rough. If I don't walk fast enough they push and shove. The worst part are the dogs, I hate dogs. The are rabit beasts that bite and scratch. They wouldn't blink are the thought of eating me. I saw them do it once to another kid here._

_She was new here but she was also older. I really liked her, she never let those dogs get to her and would growl right back. She said she wanted to go home and see her family. I had no idea what she was talking about, this was home and what was a family? She said a family had a mother and father and siblings to play with. I told her I wanted one, but I had none of those things. That is until she told me I did have a family as she pointed to my look alike, she made him my brother. He is a wonderful brother too, we play and hug and share everything like a family should._

_She was also very bad, she talked back and refused to follow orders. One day she just snapped and bite a guard. Blood spilled everywhere as she ripped his arm apart. They had no choice but to send out the dogs and they ripped her apart before my eyes. She screamed so much but I did warn her. She just wouldn't listen. Why did she want to leave so badly? Was outside really that good? Dr.Dover said outside was bad and if we went we'd definitely die. So why was she so willing to go out there when it was safe here?_

* * *

 

"May, how many times do we need to do this?" He asked again tightening the ropes."Where is he?"

"You know exactly where he is, you cowards. You just can't get to him." She taunted not even bothered by the uncomfortable burning in her arms. To be honest she didn't know where he was either.

"You're right, a better question is where is your friend?" He looked her in the eye all traces of his playful personality evaporated.

"I have plenty of friends." May smirked at her own comeback.

"Don't be cute!" He spat.

"That's a bit too hard for me."

"Shut up! You two caused this. We lost so much data because of you and your people. You let them loose in this world and worst of all those boys slipped right out from under us." He practically growled at her. "They were our last remaining Nephilim, all because of those idiot doctors thinking it was smart to thin the numbers."

"Why do you need them so badly?" May said stopping the man's crazed ramblings.

"They where the next stage of biological weaponry. Super soldiers are a good investment but they have a simple problem. They are emotional and will hold back in the face of tough choices. But these kids they where raised to not even care about death, they only care about what we want from them. Like an uncaring God's loyal angels, they carry out orders without question."

"Your insane, they're kids! You'd use them as your toys?"

"No they are beautiful creatures born from test tubes with no parent to speak of. No human attachments or unnecessary connections. They were left untouched by the outside world, perfect! That is until those foolish worker took all of them. We were forced to close down the project."

"Why do you want Peter then?"

"Simple after we finally finish getting rid of the unneeded we can start over and those boys will be one of the few we can use to build up new fresh soldiers. Sure the brown haired one was always the wimp but we can still fix that, thou I do love that sweet docile nature he has. Maybe I'll keep him with me instead."

"What about me?"

"We've known one another for years, but I have to collect so I'll be nice. If I needed to kill you I would have already done it but you can still be useful. We could always use more nurses."

"Fuck you Norman."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shortie chapie for you-hoo. Ive finally starting delivering plot to the story and what happened to May. She's a fighter through and through. She's about to give them the business.


	12. Surgery

Tony quickly moved Peter to the medical bay on the lower level. The few doctors he staffed worked quickly to tend to Peter. The boy wouldn't wake up no matter what they did, leaving Tony at loss for what to do next. I didn't help that he needed to leave the room while the doctors worked. Strange arrived some time later and they exchanged a few words before he joined Bruce in the examination room.

Karen stood obediently by the door, she waited for Peach to send her any messages about her boy.

Hours felt like eternity pressing reluctantly forward. Mute silence filled the hall as if any noise would be considered insolent in this situation. He reached for his phone to make a call to the others. But his hand touched something small and smooth. Tony pulled out a redwood box about the size of his palm. A gift from the first day he met peter.

He took it with him everywhere in a way it calmed him. It was like how a dad kept photos of his kids in his wallet. 

* * *

 

 "Banner can you tell what I'm looking at?" Stephen asked astonished of the anomaly before him.

"It's Peter's cat scan." Bruce answered curiously.

"Yes, yes I see that. But what am I not seeing is the problem." He pointed to the entire layer outside the brain.

"Fluid, he's missing the appearance of his cerebrospinal fluid." The doctor said marveling at the discovery. "But his Brian can't be just bouncing around in a dessert up there. Look at lack of activity in the lower brain where his hippocampus should be. Whatever is going on it's that area that's struggling to receive nutrients. We need to examine exactly what's going through his head and to do that we need to get into that cavity."

Bruce turned green at that and not in a angry way but in the I'm going to be sick way.

"Are you suggesting we open the cavity?" Bruce unconsciously brought a hand to touch his temple.

"You can stand outside if it makes you uncomfortable but the boy's brain could be rotting away and we are wasting time." Stephen huffed ready to usher the scientist out of the room" You called me here to solve a problem you couldn't yourself-" 

 "I am a scientist not a doctor. Peter is unlike any human alive. I did what I could to monitor his health." Bruce defended only to see Stephen shake his head.

"I never expected anything else. We all have our fields of study, you understand that. You have no need to justify your actions unless...you feel guilt over them. And you do. You feel like you've made an error that caused this."

"Is being a phycologist part of your field or your new powers?" The remark was quite bitting coming from someone like Bruce.

"I'm going to talk to Stark. We need permission for the operation." Stephen to a deep breath before opening the door to the hallway, Bruce decided to stay put for this.

Tony stared down at the object that rested in his palm. Carfully the doctor cleared his throat to get the man's attention.

"Mr.Stark we are planning to perform an operation on Peter. Do you have any questions for us." Stephen mentally prepared for anything. These talks usually took time.

 Tony sighed deeply and pressed a hand to his forehead frustrated. This was what he feared."What kind of surgery is this?"

"We are going to drill a small hole in the back of the skull. If our data is correct examining the fluid found in the drain will give us the answers we need. We will need to be careful due to the skull being softer then a adults but if all goes well he'll heal quickly." Stephen handed a consent form to Tony.

"And...this will make him better?" Tony didn't hear what condition Peter had and how this could fix it in that statement.

"...That has yet to be seen. But it could help. We think he has a form of hydrocephalus. But instead of fluid build up it's the opposite." The doctor nervously said not wanting to have this part of the conversation. He hated when parents did this.

"So you want me to sign a form so you can perform brain surgery on my kid that you  _think_ will work." Tony threw the paper to the floor. He couldn't stand the thought of risking Peter's life without certainty that it would be okay. What if something went wrong.

"Fluid in his brian isn't flowing. Those memory problems may come from his cerebellum and hippocampus both holding two different sets of memory and not being able to communicate." Stephen gritted his teeth. "From the lack of activity I'd say it's the hippocampus carrying the older ones since it's dying as we speak. Mr.Stark I'm here to help my patient not here to make you feel better. What I need is for you to sign the form so I can do my damn job and bring back your son or whatever he is to you."

 Tony didn't need to say anything else. He picked up the form and signed it. The decision wasn't easy nor was it comfortable but there was no choice. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short it's for story reasons.


	13. Bunny

_"Do it." Dr.Dover ordered pointing the rod at the small fluffy creature._

_The stout old man with gray hair had a face of a stoic nature. He cared little for the how's and why's, he wanted results. Oddly enough he was supposed to be like our father, he made us._

_Not just that but he made three other similar to us as well but I wasn't exactly a fan of my two elder brothers and I never met my little sister. I just know that I am the only one with brown hair. The others had either blonde or black hair with green or gold eyes._

_Still the Dr. didn't put them near us often. It would just get in the way. Training was what was important nothing else mattered._

_'It was all a part of training' I told myself but I was really just being punished. I didn't want to, whenever I did it they'd stop moving. I don't understand why they stopped moving. It made me feel sad._

_The bunny hopped towards me with her pink nose twitching and sweet tail bouncing._

_"I can't." I told Dr.Dover in distress as I huddled close to my brother._

_"You have done more to beings twice your admittedly puny size. It's not that you can't, it's that you don't want to." The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance then gestured me to come forward._

_I wanted to hide from what would have to come next. Tears ran down me red cheeks as I slowly inched towards him._

_" **Faster!** " he yelled scaring me. A whimper fled my throat. I was scared of him._

_"Please don't-awk!" I begged but before I could finish the electric rod snapped on the back of my neck._

_"You have forgotten who owns you. I keep you safe here. I keep you alive and well! You do not tell me no! You will attack that rabbit because you disobeyed me! I told you to never interact with the animals!" Dr.Dover violently brought down the rod on my back again and again, reminding me of my wrong doings._

_A small sqweak could be heard from the corner of the room followed by a sickening crunch and snap._

_I watched from the corner of my eye as my brother ripped his teeth into the pure white bunny and snap her neck in his jaws. My tear clouded vision only worsened as I heard what he said next._

_"I did it. So please don't hurt him any more. This is my fault. I wanted to touch the bunny first so he took it out of the cage so I could pet it." He said clutching the corpse in his hands. Tears flowed down his face as he hugged it, the blood that coated his lips mixed with the salty liquid and turned it a shade of pink._

_I tried to tell him to stop. He shouldn't be punished with me. He may have been the tougher one out of both of us but I can at least take all the hits so he could stay that way. I'm already considered useless as is._

_Dr.Dover glared at us spitefully before letting me go and watching as I fell to the floor._

_"I see. Alright, I won't punish him." He said putting the rod away. "I'll punish you."_

_Dr.Dover dragged me up buy me hair and practically threw me to the guards that stood by the door._

_"Take this boy to a new room. He is forbidden from interacting with anyone from now on." The old man said keeping his gaze locked on my brother._

_"No, you can't do that! You can't take him from me! I need to be with him" He tried to run to me but was stopped but a guard that stood between us._

_I tried to reach out for his hand but was pulled away. I needed him too. Without his company life would be so dull and empty. I can't live through that._

_A small memory came to be about that girl. A word that was so foreign to me at first but now I get what she meant._

_"Brother, I love you." It was all I could say before being dragged away. His cries only became louder the farther I was away._

_"I love you too!" Came a strangled sobbing cry from far away._

* * *

 

"His heart rate just shoot up!"

"Dr.Strange his brain activity is increasing." A nurse pointed to the monitor that was lighting up like a Christmas tree.

 "It's fine, we need to hurry." The surgeon said taking the syringe and slowly drained sickly green and red liquid from the boy's head. 

In no stretch of the imagination would anyone predict what they saw. The monitor saw improvement in activity as the brain when back to is normal functions. Whatever this green stuff was could be just what the doctor ordered.(I'm not sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's time to dig into the past again. Pierce and Peter didn't want to separated, it's so tragic. I feel so bad. I wander though what ever happened to their supposed siblings. Probably dead but who knows.  
> I'm serious I don't actually know. But I do know that Dr.Dover is very bad. He's a mean old man.


	14. Play Date

Peirce knew what he was getting into when he was challenged by Luara. Her long bladed claws we're a force to be reckoned with and her inability to control them mirrored his own. In fact he liked that about her if only because he could relate.

Her father was Wolverine himself after all, and he kept an eye on them both. So how it it then that he allowed the kids to spare so recklessly.

Luara started it when she showed off her claws to the blonde boy and he in turn showed off his claws and teeth. Morbid curiosity over took them both as to which of them would win in a fight, and Luara aimed for the throat.

Peirce ducked just in time and tackled her.

"Hey!" Logan yelled from the patio as he watched the kids play in the grass "Go easy on him." He said going back to watching TV.

"K, dad!" Laura yelled back as she kicked Peirce in the stomach. The kids wrestling and rolling on the ground in a back and forth battle for dominance. It was all fun and games till Laura stabbed Peirce in the chest.

In reflex he sank his claws into her shoulders before she slashed his cheek. The fighting became more heated as they forgot about just trading blows and really attacked. Like animals they pinned and threw one another across the yard.

Peirce's trap like jaws latched onto Luara's shoulder, the more she tried to escape the more blood that would spill. She tried her hardest to land a few more slashes on the boy before ripping away. The blonde spat out the tattered fabric before growling at her. Just as Peirce lounged at her he was pulled away.

"Knock it off! Both of you need to sit your asses down!" Logan yelled prying the kids apart. "When blood gets everywhere it's time to stop."

Laura was dead set on tearing Peirce apart as she kicked and yelled at the boy.

"Logan you should have seen this coming." Called the professor as he wheeled out onto the patio holding a book in one hand "their natural enemies of course."

Logan gave the old man a disbelieving look and rolled his eyes "Another one of your animal based theories?"

"Not a theory but the truth. He's alot like Luara but he's not a wolverine, he's a a lion." The old man laughed heartily as the bloodied kids ran inside to get patched up. (Luara had already healed and Peirce is still healing but will be fine.)

"Alright you clearly want me to humor you. What do you want to tell me?" Logan took a seat on one of the lounge chairs.

"Isn't it obvious, the boy is a cub with no knowledge of his own streagth. Putting Pietro in charge of him is a good start but the man won't be equipt for dealing with the boy if he get too rowdy."

"I'm not watching the kid. Laura is more then enough and clearly both of them will eventually kill each other." Logan stood up to leave.

"No, my boy. You're not the one who I've chosen to watch him. I'm fact Peirce is going to leave our care very soon." The professor's wry smile told Logan everything he needed to know.

* * *

"Peirce what happened to your clothes?" Pietro huffed as he glared at the bloodied boy. "I went out of my way to get you that jacket and it's already ruined."

Peirce looked down at the ripped up gold and red Iron Man jacket. He begged Pietro to get it when he first saw it in the store. He was disappointed but there was no use crying over it now.

"Sorry, it was an accident..." He boy apologized as he stared at the floor.

In all honesty Pietro knew he wasn't good at this whole caretaker roll. He's the older brother type and while Peirce is used to having a sister around to take care of him anyway but let's be honest Pietro shouldn't be responsible for a human life. The past month has been spent keeping the kid off roof tops, attempting to get him to eat normal food(not raw meat and something besides sweets), and avoiding getting his arm cut off because the kid wants to play any games involving grabbing. It's a miracle the kid hasn't been killed or traumatized.

"It's ok. Go take a bath and get dressed. We still have to meet with Wanda. Be nice, she isn't use to your....weirdness." Pietro gestured to the blonde's entire body.

"Uggghhhh! I already took a bath!" Peirce cryed crossing his arms.

"Well you should stop fighting Laura. You know she's bigger then you. Also put on that new hoodie Wanda sent you and be ready in 20 minutes." He ordered.

Peirce blew a raspberry in the man's direction before running away.


	15. Good Morning

It was so fuzzy when he first woke up.

Karen could be heard purring next to the boy's head at the top of the bed. It was warm summer day outside, cool wind rushed by carrying cloudy across the sky. A perfect for any kid to go out and play.

Peter felt someone holding his hand as he tried to pry his eyes open from its sleep. The smell of expensive cologne lingered nearby. Like any child the scent had become imprinted into his memory, it comforted him. The scent belonged to Tony, knowing that his mind stayed calm as he squeezed the man's much larger hand.

"Peter?" He asked clutching the boy's hand. A relived sigh rushed from his chest.

"Wha-what happened?" Peter's voice was raspy from sleep as he rubbed his eyes.

"You were sick for a little while but now it's all fine. You should be fine now." Tony didn't go into specifics so Peter wouldn't get scared. 

"Really? How long was I asleep?" Peter reached out for Karen who sat on his lap.

"It's been two weeks Peter. I was very worried." She said rubbing her head against the boy.

"Two weeks! But it's supposed be summer, I can't stay in bed!" Peter tried to get up only to be stopped by a strong pair of arms seating him right back down.

"You're not going anywhere yet. You have to take your medication before you start roaming the town again." He took an orange oral syringe that was wrapped in plastic from the dresser and a brown bottle and began to fill it the syringe with a pink medicine. (My worse nightmare.)

Tony handed the boy the measured liquid and waited for Peter to take it. Peter took one look at it and stuck his tongue out in distaste.

"Come on, the faster you finish, the faster you get up. Besides it's bubblegum flavored, kids like gum right." Tony said sitting on the bed.

"That's what they want us to think." Peter said turning his head away.

"Take it." Tory ordered crossing his arms.

Peter crossed his arms too. Both were stubborn enough to wait for the other to cave.

"Having trouble?" A voice called from the door. It was Steve holding a cup of coffee.

"Steve!!" Peter yelled crawling to the edge of the bed.

"Hey, sport. You giving Tony a migraine already?" Steve cooed picking the boy up. The billionaire rolled his eyes, Steve was still treating Peter like a baby.

Peter buried his face in Steve's neck as he hugged him tightly.

"He needs to take his medicine. Bruce and Strange won't shut up if I don't make him take it." Tony said picking up the syringe again

Peter covered his mouth and shook his head. He really didn't want to take the nasty stuff. Aunt May would always spoon feed him strange health products like mineral oil. It was always worse then she said. (War flashbacks begin)

"Peter, you and me both are too old to go through this." Tony said pulling the boy's hands away. Steve laughed as he held the boy tightly.

Peter stuck his tongue out at Tony only to have the inventor stick the tip of the syringe inside his mouth and push down on the plunger. The poor kid was forced to drink it all. The boy gagged and tried to get the bitter taste out.

"Drama queen." Tony said watching Steve put the boy down. "Go take a bath. We're going out in a few minutes."

Peter ran off without another word despite wanting to say several words.

Tony sighed in relief seeing the boy act as if nothing ever happened. The surgery was a success but it left the boy comatose for days. It was terrifying, knowing there was no guarantee Peter would wake up.

"You've really got better at this parental role." Steve put his hand on Tonys' shoulder as he spoke.

"Don't give me that, the kids always been smitten with you." Tony shrugged Steve's hand off.

"Yeah, im like the overprotective but fun uncle. I take him out when you're too busy. You're his father."

Tony gave him a shocked glare.

"I shouldn't be anyone's father, Stark men aren't made for that." Tony shook his head, still baffled at how this happened. "At least that what i thought."

At moment a loud yelp came from the direction Peter went in.

"Bossss!!" It yelled.

"Friday!" Peter squealed.

The two adults peered down the hallway and saw Peter pinning a large white jaguar to floor in a bear hug.

"You're a cat! Oh my god! I can't even feel the wiring under fur!" Peter excitedly ran his hands down her spotted coat. The big cat struggled to escape the grabby boy.

 Karen joined Peter as she too jumped on top of Friday. The combined pressure of both the boy and cat was enough for Friday as she swatted them with her tail.

"Peter, Im happy you enjoy my new appearance but perhaps you shouldn't lean on me like this." Friday said kicking her legs.

"Peter, shouldn't you be taking a bath?" Tony asked grabbing the boy by the waist and picking him up.

"But I wanna see Friday, I've never seen a Jaguar up close before." Peter weakly reached out to touch the AI-pet.

"You can see plenty of Jaguars at the Zoo today." The billionaire said placing the boy back on his feet.

A wave of pure astonishment and glee washed over Peter's face as he hugged Tony.

"Really?! We're going to the Zoo?!" Peter was practically bouncing as he jittered around excitedly.

"Yes, we are. That is if you get a move on." Tony said trying to unlatch the arms crushing his hips in a tight embrace.

Peter bolted a quicky as possible to the bathroom petting Karen before he went.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief as he checked on Friday.

"Thanks boss, Im not quite use to being touched let alone handled so roughly. I'm starting to rethink using this body." Friday said stretching out her lithe form.

"You can't always be stuck in my suit, with Vision and Karen around you wanted a body too. Besides I already bought you one of those exra large pet beds and it looks perfect in the living room." Tony said stroking Friday's head.

The big cat purred softly in return.

"The Zoo huh?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"Stole the idea from Wanda. She was going on about the new baby animals they have." Tony smirked.

"Of course." Steve rolled his eyes as he went to grab a towel for Peter. The boy forgot to grab one again.

* * *

 

"Sit down! I swear if you don't put your seat belt on!" Pietro threatened as Peirce bounced excitedly in his seat.

"But I wanna see the Zoo!" Peirce cheered standing up.

"You'll see it when we get there!" Pietro yelled again.

"Zoo! Zoo! Zoo!" Peirce cheered again.

Pietro sighed, hopefully the kid will tire himself out before they arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all coming together. Trust me this is going to be good. My children will soon meet but trust me there will be drama. I can't wait!


	16. The meeting (part 1)

_A pure white light hung overhead. It was a light from a window. It felt so warm, like something he had never felt before. Two arms pulled him into a desperate embrace._

_Gold, golden hair laced around his finger tips. His shoulder felt wet as sobs could be heard from the figure holding him._

_"I love you... I don't want to forget. I want to forget everything but not you. I don't know how else I can live. We've always been together, can't it just stay that way." The figure cried, hugging him tighter._

Peter gasped as he bolted up from his sleep. A cold chill went up his back. Taking a moment Peter realized he was in the car (limo actually). Tony and Pepper were with him.

"Peter, are you ok?" Pepper asked checking his temperature with her hand.

"He doesn't have a cold." Tony said sarcastically watching the woman fawned over the boy.

"Im fine, I just had strange dream." Peter took a few deep breaths before continuing to speak "But... I usually never remember my dreams."

In this strange moment of lucidity Peter's eyes were clear, but instead of relief he felt a deep sorrow. Everything just didn't seem right anymore, it was wrong, it was terrible it just didn't make any sense. But he couldn't figure out what it was, why did things change so suddenly and without warning. 

Once more Peter realized this is the most clear he's ever thought of anything. Something was trying to make its way out of the fog.

Peter sighed and tucked himself under Tony's arm looking for comfort. Tony went along with it as he wrapped and arm around the boy.

"Are you really sure about this? We can put this off a little longer." Peter said smoothing out her sun dress.

"Yes, the kid needs to be seen. It'll only be problematic the longer I wait." Tony gave her a small nod as he felt Peter begin to drift off again.

"Its fortunate you at least have a reason to be at the Zoo today. Did you even remember you were holding a charity event for children's hospital?" Pepper's smile told him that she had something interesting to say.

"Ok, what are you after because if its a favor for reminding me, you can have it. If not you're playing some sick mind games Pep." Tony rolled his eyes at her wide grin.

"It's nothing, just what perfect timing. Introducing you're adopted son to the world after he has brain surgery. It's going to be quite the story, the media's heads will explode." Pepper was all in on this story and ready for the amount of coverage and attention this would bring to the charity drive. "Not mention the pending release of the new line of electronics you've been making. Its all coming together."

 

* * *

 

Pierce jumped around excitedly as the clerk put a orange and black tiger wristband on his arm.

"Now remember tyke its pretty crowded today so try not to wander off. We had to write your guardian's number on it in case you get lost. Remember don't go anywhere with a stranger." She said once again.

Pietro reached out to hold the boy's hand only for Pierce to push his hand away and insist he can walk on his own. The silver haired adult knew that the kid was too short nor to get lost so a nagoiation had to take place and it was decided that Pierce would have to hold hands or no zoo. The ten year old debated throwing a tantrum right there just to embarrass them both. Unfortunately he later decided he wasn't petty enough to make himself look like a spoiled brat in front of a crowd just to get his way. 

So Pierce dragged his guardian through  the zoo in search of animal and the famous Wanda he's heard so much about.

"I don't see her. Where is she?" The boy demanded pulling on Pietro's arm. 

"She said she'd be a bit late so till then we can look at the animals." Pietro said looking  up from his phone. 

 Pierce continued his rampage through the decorated walkways as they made their way to the Savannah area.

The first exhibit was the elephants. They were so friendly and sprayed people as they walked past. Pierce was able reach up and touch  of of their trunks, it made a chirping  wheezing noise as Pierce realized it was actually touching him not the other way around. 

 Next they saw the lions. The pride had three golden adult lions and a few cubs. Pierce  and Pietro were able  to squeeze their way to the front of the glass that blocked the people from the animals.

The male lion yawned and his long canines where on full display.  The lion's bright fur almost matched Pierces' hair. In fact, Pietro saw the resemblance.

"I think I found your real family kid. Maybe if I throw you in there they'll take you back." Pietro laughed as the 10 year old stuck out his tongue. 

Pierce ran towards the terrarium house where the collection of underground dwelling animals and spiders.

The highlight of the visit was holding tarantulas and millipedes. Pierce was not as much of a fan of them as everyone expected,  although he did say that the millipede looked tasty.  The kid had the weirdest sense of taste, like his love a barely cooked meat and chewing on pins.  Pietro suspected he had a form of pica but no the kid was just weird. 

 Making their way through the other exhibits took forever since Pierce needed to see all of them and every animal came close to see him. Pierce was excited until they reached the wolf habitat. 

"Aren't you going to go see them?" Pietro urged the boy from behind the crowd. 

"Nu-uh" the blonde said sticking closer to the man. He rang is hands nervously. "I'm tired."

"Alright, we'll sit down on that bench over there." Pietro pointed to a the seat in the shade.

The two took a short break under the shade as Pierce tried to think about the wolves. Pietro took out his phone at call and check on Wanda.

"No we're fine, the kid is just getting sleepy....He ate this morning... We're waiting  on you... Alright, bye." He hung up the phone and was about to ask the kid if he was okay when a large furry beast came close. 

A Great Dane about Pierce's size ran over with his owner right behind him. Pierce was instantly on his feet as the beast looked at him. 

The dogs tail wagged as it placed its paws on the bench. 

"No! No! No!" Pierce yelled grabbing Pietro and pulling on his clothes. 

The dog pushed closer to the boy and began sniffing him. The owner tried to pull the dog back but it was too late because Pierce was having a melt down 

"Nooo! No, don't come near me!" The boy cried as he jumped down and tried ran away. 

 Pietro was right behind him and thankfully was able to scoop him up before he went too far. 

 Pierce kicked and squirmed in the man's arms as Pietro did his best to move the boy so he wouldn't looking down. 

The owner caught up and restrained the hound.

"Sorry,  I wasn't holding onto his leash tightly. Is he going to be OK? " she asked watching Pietro try to sooth the scared child. 

"He has a phobia of dogs, don't worry too much. He just needs a minute." Pietro wasn't a stranger to panic attacks and Pierce was definitely on the verge. What he needed was a distraction. 

The silver haired man's eyes searched for a moment till he found it. 

A vender was handing out balloons by the bear habitat.

"Pierce look balloons! Do you want one? " Pietro said patting the boy on the back. The blond nodded as he stifled a sniff. 

Putting the boy down and let him pick out the one he wanted. Pierce pointed at a big red balloon with a blue string.  

"You're in luck this it the last red one we got! " the vender said grabbing the balloon "now don't lose it." He tried it around the boy's wrist.

Pierce smiled as he pulled the balloon down and watched it bobbed up and down like a apple in water.

Pietro sighed in relief as he managed to cool down the situation.

"Do they have animals you can touch?  Pierce asked watching the bears as they wandered  near the glass. 

"Not bears no, but they have a petting zoo. It has ponies, sheep and what ever furry farm animal you'd want to pet." Pietro saw a sign up ahead for the petting zoo that proved they weren't too far.

"Bunnies too? " Pierce asked this hope.  He liked bunny rabbits.They had soft fur and little pink noses that twitched. 

"Probably." He didn't  want to get the kids hopes up too much in case they didn't have any. 

But as the continued walking Pietro's phone rang again and it was Wanda. She was finally here and needed to know where they were.

Pierce had other ideas as he impatiently  tugged on the adult's clothes. He wanted to go now. 

"Hold on,  we'll be there in a minute. We have to wait for Wanda first tyke." Pietro said bushing the boy off. 

Pierce hufted stubbornly as he tried pulling again only to be ignored. 

He wanted to go now.  It wasn't  even that far.  So he took it apon himself to go ahead,  Pietro would  know where he went. 

Quickly he found  his way to the little garden that was the petting zoo.  It had little white gates that kept the animals in pen. They had parrots, ducklings, ponies, and of coarse bunnies right next to the hedgehogs.

A handler was letting kids take turns petting one of the smallest rabbits. It was just a soft as he remembered. Although he never had a rabbit before.

Deeper into the garden Piece heard the chime of music. Going further he saw its source, it was a big carousel with horses of every color and even animals like zebras  and tigers. The music sounded nice and very familiar,  almost like he heard it before. 

Then he felt it, someone was behind him. He turned his eyes to the figure. A matching pair of eyes stared back. A brunette boy stood there, silent. It began to unnerve the blond. 

 "What do you want?" Piece asked the boy confused. 

"It's you.." He whispered breathlessly "its really you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my sweet goddess! This is the moment we have all been waiting for! My boys are together and I'm about to make this happen. Don't tell me you didn't want to see it too!


End file.
